Captivation: Lux Hall
by Angelic Candy
Summary: Sequel to Captivation. Harry and Draco are continuing their lives together. However, their relationship is tested by small events that turn into something much more sinister. And Harry realizes their obstacles are not quite overcome. DxH
1. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter 1: The Final Confrontation**

Captivation: Lux Hall

**Captivation: Lux Hall**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**This is the **sequel to**_**Captivation**_. So if you haven't read it you'll be really lost.

_Pairing:**Draco X Harry**_

**_Warning_: _Sexual content._**

**Part One: The Final Confrontation**

"You want to _quit_?" Ron asked, his eyes widening so much that Harry didn't want to look at him. "What the hell for? You're a bloody great Seeker! You always have been!"

Harry shook a piece of his black bangs away from his luminous forest-green eyes. Out of all his friends, Ron was the most stubborn (well perhaps not quite as stubborn as his boyfriend at times) and therefore found it more difficult to understand Harry's choice. However, Hermione was incredibly busy these days as was Lucas. Even Ginny and her new boyfriend Cyrus weren't around much, according to Ron.

"You know I love Quidditch Ron, bu—"

"Then _why_, Harry? It's ludicrous! It's…it's a crime for Merlin's sake!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation.

Harry cocked his head and gave his friend a look. "You just hate the idea that you can't get very good discounts on front row seats for the World Championships if I leave."

Ron's face flushed and his expression changed into a guilty one for a split second but then he shook his head.

"Okay, I admit it'd be disappointing, but face it there's no reason why you should leave! Your captain's great, you're excellent, you guys almost got the cup this last year, but came in second, and you're heading back into the championships again hopefully to win the cup this time! You make a good amount of money too, Harry! So what's the problem?"

This was the hardest part of all. Ron had been the last one to accept the idea of Harry liking the blond let alone dating Draco. And he had the urge to make up a lie but decided that perhaps some of the truth would be best. If he said that Draco was the reason, Ron would assume that the Slytherin was forcing him to quit so Malfoy could get more fame, but that wasn't it. Draco didn't know of Harry's choice either and frankly, as much as Harry loved Quidditch, he had realized in the past few months that finding another career would probably be better. He hated being in the spotlight anyway.

"Ron, I just…Quidditch is too time-consuming and I feel like I never get time to spend with my friends or with Draco," he said as Ron stiffened. It was his normal reaction even though he and Ron were civil enough to one another.

"It isn't about Malfoy is it?"

"For the last time, Ron, he's no longer a Malfoy."

"Right, right…it's just weird saying Merlin. It's not surprising he chose that as his last name though. He's always been full of himself."

"Then just call him Draco," Harry said, feeling annoyed. "And no it's not about him. It's about me. I just want another career. I've been in Quidditch a fair amount of time."

"You've only been a professional Quidditch player for…for like half a year," Ron retorted. "You didn't graduate from Quidditch school that long ago. You can't get sick of it that fast!"

"Well, I have."

"It isn't about what happened a couple months ago, is it?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Harry stared at him. He hadn't even thought about that. Not everyone had known that Harry was gay so there was a whole news report on him and his boyfriend, even after the whole fiasco with Draco at the Quidditch Academy, and everywhere he went people were asking him about his sexuality. No one knew about Draco; not that they were dating or living together. It was still an annoying thing to have his sexuality spread around in public, but Harry tried not to let it bother him.

And the most dreadful thing was that Harry was afraid someone, someday, would discover that Draco was the same one from Hogwarts and if people made that connection and it was proven, well…that would be even harder to live down. He knew that there was a strong possibility that if any of Draco's old Slytherin friends or former Voldemort supporters were still out there alive and in hiding that they'd become a real problem if they discovered Draco and Harry were dating. So far it was risky enough for Draco to have kept his first name, but thankfully no one had noticed anything unusual about that.

Then again, the fiasco from the Quidditch Academy had taken a while to die down because there had been a rumor about Harry dating the infamous Draco Malfoy, before Draco had changed his name, during the time when Draco's parents were also hounding him. Harry had fixed the problem so everyone thought he was kissing someone else, thanks to Rita Skeeter's reluctant help. Draco's name had been changed to Draco Merlin in the photo and that paper turned out to not be such a bad thing. The article of them kissing was dismissed once Rita Skeeter wrote her new article about Harry dating Draco Merlin. Once that reached ears of people outside of England, however, his sexuality exploded onto papers worldwide.

Harry had been concerned then that people would find out that it really had been the Malfoy heir, but thankfully it was never proven and the article was eventually forgotten. Then again, that didn't mean that people out there weren't thinking it. So far, neither he nor Draco had been attacked or threatened by anyone and he hoped it stayed that way.

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "It isn't Ron. I don't care that people got concrete proof I'm gay. Frankly, they already knew that when that picture of me and Draco kissing was taken. And when Rita Skeeter wrote my confession. They just made a big deal out of it because they couldn't find anything else to write about. Now that everyone knows I'm gay it's all blown over."

"Some reporters are still trying to get something out of it, like if you ever had any boyfriends at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but that's just a couple and it hasn't gotten them anywhere," Harry said shrugging. "Anyway, these days the news is mostly about the Ministry becoming stronger and more structured so if another war ever did come we'll be more prepared. And hopefully by then they won't need me."

"Or you'll be dead," Ron added.

Harry's eyebrow rose and Ron flushed. "Er, sorry."

"It's fine," Harry said.

"Harry…I mean, are you saying you're bored of Quidditch?" Ron asked, staring at him seriously.

Harry wanted to tell him everything, but he just had a feeling that Hermione and Lucas would understand better. Ron was still uncomfortable when it came to emotional situations and especially when the situation had to do with Draco.

"Ron, look…Quidditch will always be in my life; I'll still go to games, of course, you know, since Draco will still be on the team, but I just…I need something else in my life."

Looking glum, Ron nodded. "Bugger…so what are you going to tell your coach?"

"I don't know yet. I think I'll tell him that I need some time off for…I guess, personal reasons. He won't question that anyway. And then, well…I'll talk to him and tell him, once I've really sat down to think about it, what I want to do with the rest of my life. And don't worry, I won't take my time off until after the championship game. I wouldn't ever do that to the team," Harry said shaking his head. "Until then I'm going to think about and research what I might want to do instead. Even if I decide not to continue Quidditch as a career after this, the World Championship still means a lot to me, and the team, and it'll always be important to me," Harry said giving him a small smile.

"See, you're so spoiled because your coach likes you, Harry. Come on, the whole team'll miss you," Ron said pleadingly.

Harry sighed. "Look, I'll think about it. I definitely need some time off to think about everything…Maybe this is just a temporary phase, but I have to make sure. I just need time…all right?"

Ron exhaled deeply. "Yeah, sorry. Is, er, something going on?"

"Oh, no…I just need time, you know, to relax. Probably stress," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Well, I should get going. I'm meeting Lillian for dinner."

Harry smiled. "Good. I'm glad it's working out between you two."

Flushing, Ron grinned widely. "Yeah…So I'll see you later then. Oh! And before I forget, Harry, Hermione's wedding is August 30th, what are you going to get them for a wedding gift?"

"Er, I'm not sure."

"Are you and, er…Draco going to get the gift together or get two separate gifts?"

Harry felt his chest tighten but he made sure not to show anything on his face. "Er, we haven't had time to discuss it, but probably just one big gift from the both of us."

"Yeah, I think we'll do that too," Ron said, standing up. "Okay, see you Harry."

"Later, Ron," Harry said nodding.

He watched his friend summon his broom and fly off back to his own place. Harry was outside in the cool March weather. He couldn't wait for the summer. The championship match was on September 15th and whether or not they'd win the team had planned an after-match celebration at a fancy pub near Hogsmeade in a place called Opaleye. It was a newer town, much like Hogsmeade, with various shops, and it was quickly growing. Hogsmeade was overcrowded so they had built the Opaleye about ten miles away. It was a lovely place, but it was rather expensive because it was so new. Still, there was a popular pub in Opaleye and they planned to meet there the next night to celebrate.

Now it was approaching their first full year on the team together, so that meant he and Draco had been living together for almost a year. That was the anniversary—living together. He couldn't really count the dating aspect so much, but if he did they would have been pretty much together for nearly two years. Harry hadn't done anything their first year of dating, because it was so chaotic. They had been on and off and still at the Quidditch school, but now that they were living together it was different. Harry had decided that their anniversary was the day they had made up a short while after graduating from Hogwarts and came back together. Basically, the time they moved in together around August 25th Harry estimated.

The truth was that Harry was becoming sick and tired of fighting with Draco. Being on the team with him had worked out fine when they had first started living together, but then when pressure increased and Quidditch became more stressful they had both started becoming agitated around the other. They would criticize each other's tactics out of frustration since they were both trying to be as prepared as possible. There was a lot at stake and being since they were both on the same team it created tension between them. And when they had come in second almost a year ago, Draco had been disappointed and upset, because they had worked really hard, and they had gotten into a huge fight about it.

_I can't risk losing Draco over this. It was so hard when we first started getting intimate with one another and I thought he would never open up and give us a chance. And when he did it was almost ruined, but then, out of some fluke, we saw each other again and I confessed my feelings because I didn't want to lose him. And somehow it all worked out, but now it's happening again. We're fighting similar to how we used to and getting on each other's nerves. And we haven't had sex in at least a week. Well, we've busy practicing and also exhausted from it, but still…I know it's not a good sign. If I don't quit, we'll both take out our stress on each other until our relationship is ripped apart. And then I really might lose him for good._

The door suddenly slammed shut and Harry jolted out of his thoughts. Hurriedly, he went inside and saw Draco walking into the living room from the front door. The expression on Draco's face made him slightly nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Potter? I'll tell you what's wrong! Goddamn Rusty had to get injured during practice this morning _before_ the world championships!"

"Draco, calm down," Harry said as calmly as he could. "I'm sure he'll be able to get back into practice in just a few days. We've been practicing so hard and we've proven that we can make it as far as the championships so—"

"Oh really?" Draco drawled. "_I'm_ practicing every single day, still not feeling like I'm prepared, and the rest of the team is practicing about the same, and here you are, sitting around for hours when you should be at practice," he raised his voice.

Harry clenched his jaw and tried not to become defensive. "You don't think I care about the team? Draco, I've been to practice every day since the beginning of coming onto the team! Just like you! I've been so exhausted that my flying's been off and everything, including my reaction time. That's why I'm not at practice today! Today wasn't even a regular practice it was just a team decision to get together for some extra practice if you wanted to! But I decided not to, for the team and for _you_, okay? If I work myself too hard, I'll be so tired and sore I might make a huge mistake and cost us that cup!"

He breathed out deeply, knowing he had raised his voice again too. He was under a lot of stress, like Draco, as it was, but also knowing that their relationship was on edge made him more irritable and anxious. To his relief, however, Draco's eyebrows went back to normal, instead of being furrowed, though he lips were still set in a straight line.

"Fine," Draco murmured, seemingly understanding his need for a break. "I get it. My game's been off too," he said, throwing off his Quidditch cloak in frustration.

Draco didn't seem to notice Harry's slip that he said he was also taking a break _for_ _Draco_ but the blond probably assumed Harry meant because Draco was on the team as well. It was also the fact that the more they spent time practicing, the more exhausted they were and the more they fought. So Harry had taken a day off to relax his muscles and his mind so that he and Draco wouldn't get into another argument.

"Just relax," Harry said. He went over and placed his hands on Draco's tense shoulders. "Remember, you have something to look forward to."

Draco inclined his head slightly to look at him. "Like what?"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "Draco, your birthday isn't too far away. It's in a little over a week, remember? And just like you wanted, I got reservations at that nice restaurant in Scotland—"

"That won't be big enough," Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry's hands dropped from his shoulders as the blond turned and walked over to pick up his cloak off the floor.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that they get pretty full so there's no way they can accommodate all of us this close to the day."

"But there's only going to be the six of us."

Draco wheeled around. "No way, Potter. I'm not going to hang out with just your friends every time! Especially not on my birthday! I invited the team to come along and I'm getting one of the restaurants in Opaleye."

Harry clenched his fists by his sides and tried not to show his aggravation. Draco had been spending so much time at Quidditch practice that they rarely ever got to spend time away from the team. And now he wanted to bring the team along. Not that Harry didn't like the team. They all had fun going out and celebrating their victories, but Harry had thought with a smaller party he'd have more one-on-one time with Draco, especially because Ron and Lillian, Hermione and Lucas would be preoccupied with each other.

Granted, Harry understood that Draco didn't have any friends of his own, except the ones he made on the team and a few from the Quidditch school. All of his friends beforehand had been Slytherins and most families were in hiding or still in Azkaban. Harry knew Pansy's family had vanished, probably in hiding and Blaise's family too probably. Still, Harry was feeling like Draco was spending more time with his newfound friends than with Harry and it was making him feel…jealous.

"Okay…fine. Which place is it?"

"It's The Elder Wand Sanctuary. It's incredibly popular and it has plenty of space," Draco said, heading toward the stairs.

"All right…er, you want to have dinner?"

"Not right now. I'm going to take a shower," Draco said.

Harry watched him disappear from sight and he sighed heavily. He had thought he had gotten through the worst with Draco, what with the blond's parents before and struggling to come to terms with their attraction. But the only thing that hadn't changed was Draco's stubborn and sometimes arrogant attitude.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he reached a hand back to rub at the stiff muscles on his neck. He ate dinner alone and when Malfoy didn't come down Harry just left food in the fridge and went upstairs. It had been an hour and still Malfoy was in the shower. Harry wanted to wait for him and talk to him about their relationship, but he knew it wasn't the best time. Draco seemed moody and stressed and Harry didn't want to make that worse. So he just crawled into their bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Harry listened to the sound of the water running, remembering the times when Draco would come in early with him to make love or just kiss and touch. That hadn't happened at all recently. And Harry missed it.

However, this had happened before. When they were at the Quidditch school, Draco had distanced himself because of stress over studies. And the championships were much more stressful than schoolwork. Harry hoped that once the final match was over, whether they won or lost, Draco would once again calm down and be less distant. As Lucas had said to him many times, he just had to patient. It wasn't easy getting Draco to cooperate at all when they were at the school (when Draco was still the Malfoy heir) and yet they had pulled through. They had gotten through confronting both of Draco's parents and even Ron and Hermione. He just had to have faith that they'd get through this too.

**XXXXX**

The week went by rather slowly. Practice was gruesome, mainly because it started to get warmer. Draco was still stressed about his speed with his flight tactics and Harry tried not to mention Quidditch at all when they were together. Harry felt relieved when Draco's birthday came up. He hoped that the blond would settle down and relax.

The party was at The Elder Wand Sanctuary, a huge club and pub in Opaleye. There were many restaurants and shops in Opaleye and it was still becoming more popular than when it first opened. Hogsmeade was still doing just fine, but the younger crowd hung around Opaleye much more. Lillian couldn't make it because she was spending time with her family, but Ron, Lucas and Hermione came. Ron had been incredibly reluctant to go, but Harry had made him. He wanted to show Draco, as he had before, that the blond was welcome around his friends.

Ron and Draco still didn't get along, but Draco hadn't ever complained about spending vacations with his friends, like they had earlier in April. He and Draco, plus Ron and Lillian and Lucas and Hermione had all gone together and it had been fun. Recently though Draco had been complaining more about spending too much time with Harry's friends. Still, Harry wanted his friends to come to show support. He just didn't want Draco to become any more distant.

The Quidditch team came as well. They all sat around a huge table in the two-story club/pub. There were various statues and charmed images of Merlin all over the place. There were a couple that even showed Merlin throwing a spell from his staff. It was crowded and many people were dressed expensively. Many couples were dancing together, or standing close to one another. Harry sat next to Draco and Ron sat on Harry's other side. Draco was at the head of the table since it was his birthday. As everyone gathered and drinks started coming around people began talking.

"Draco, what are you getting to eat?" Harry asked, glancing over at him.

Draco's eyes gazed into his and Harry gave him a small smile. He could see Draco's facial muscles loosened. Before Harry could say another word, or lean closer, they were interrupted.

"Hey Drake, why don't we split somethin' yeah?" said Adon, one of their teammates. Adon had a thick Australian accent and was well-known for going partying and always having girls hanging all over him. Women seemed to fall for his charms. In fact, he was similar to Draco in those ways only he had golden-brown hair with a slight wave to it that ran down just past his chin. It was cut in a way that didn't make it look too feminine for it was longer than either his or Draco's hair, but not too long. He didn't have bangs, but he had bright hazel eyes. His eyes were big and attracted girls usually right away. They were a luminous golden color as well. And his facial structure reminded Harry of Cedric Diggory.

Adon was a year younger than them, but their best Beater on the team. Adon glanced at Harry, having realized that they were talking. Adon raised his eyebrows, seemingly amused. Harry had a feeling that maybe he suspected he and Draco were more than friends. The team didn't know anything more than the fact that he and Draco were friends from the Quidditch Academy. But that didn't mean that some wouldn't find out that they lived together or wouldn't suspect anything. It wasn't like he and Draco got too close while they were at practice, but that didn't mean others didn't suspect.

"Sorry mates didn't mean to interrupt," Adon said, smiling widely. He leaned in sideways, which brought him slightly closer to Draco.

"So Draco, care to split the Knights Supreme?" Adon asked, tilting his head as he stared at him.

Draco smirked slightly and shrugged. "Why not. I can't decide anyway."

Harry felt anger begin to boil inside him. He clenched his fist under the table. Why hadn't Draco suggested splitting something with Harry? Perhaps it was just the tension and the fact that they had become distant because of Quidditch practice, but Harry was already feeling like Draco was choosing Quidditch over him and now Draco was splitting a meal with one of their teammates. Adon had always been very sociable. He talked with everyone, including Harry. Although they weren't friends, they still spoke during practice on occasion. And Harry had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't act like a boyfriend around the teammates.

It calmed him a little to think on that. Perhaps that was why Draco didn't suggest anything. Maybe Draco wanted to be a little distant from him so that no one on the team would get suspicious. They both had to be more careful after what happened with the article about the two of them (although it was when he was a Malfoy) and then the article about his sexuality, not to mention the article with him and Draco kissing, although that thankfully didn't get spread around too much and was pretty much forgotten.

"What are you gettin' Harry?" Adon asked, taking a gulp of his sizzling beverage.

"Oh, er…probably just the Staff Surprise," Harry said.

Adon nodded and Harry thought for a second the boy's lips curled upward at him, but then he was talking with Draco again. Since Harry didn't seem to be included in the conversation he pretended not to care and turned to see what Ron was doing. The red-head had definitely been drinking already. He was flushed and smiling too widely. He was asking other teammates questions about the championships and Hermione and Lucas were off in their own world (probably talking about their wedding).

After Harry waved his wand over his choice, everyone's food came almost immediately along with refills on any drinks. At one point a floating Merlin on a dragon's back came swooping over their table and Ron threw his drink in the air. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Once he turned to look at Draco, however, he felt disappointed again. Draco was in a conversation with Adon and a girl from their team named Adrianne.

"Harry," Ron slurred, bumping into him. "Can I have somma that?" he asked, looking down at Harry's plate.

"Sure Ron."

As the red-head clumsily took a large bite of his food, Harry tried to focus his attention on Ron instead of on Draco.

"Harry."

Harry looked up to see Hermione and Lucas looking at him. Hermione was sitting next to Ron and Lucas was on her other side.

"What's wrong?"

He realized that he must've had a downcast expression because Hermione was looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing…it's just…you know, awkward when the team's around because I feel like I can't be myself around Draco," Harry said quietly, so no one else would overhear.

"Course mate," Lucas said, nodding in understanding. "It's hard, but at least things worked out between you two. And you get to spend quality time together at home."

Harry forced a smile and nodded. He didn't want to talk about his and Draco's problems at home in public.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine, really. Just tired from practice," Harry said to them. "So, I'm excited about your wedding. Have you guys decided where to go for your honeymoon?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, we were thinking of actually going to a really expensive wizard resort. I wanted to at first go somewhere in the muggle world since…well, since I'm muggle-born, but then I thought about how hard it would be to not use magic and we just want to be able to relax and be ourselves. So I think we've decided on the Cliodne Resort."

"It's supposed to be really wicked," Lucas said, grinning. "It's got rooms charmed with waterfalls that go around the bed or off to the side and they got tons of floors or different activities. You can even ride dragons there!"

"It sounds wonderful," Harry said smiling.

"Plus, it's historically special, in a way," Hermione said, smiling softly. "After all Cliodne was an Irish druidess back in medieval times. Anyway, she was a very clever witch, you know. Her Animagus form was a bird and she was the very first to discover the magical uses of moondew, which is a very rare and powerful ingredient for potions. It's hard to come by and can you imagine this one witch discovered it all on her own?"

Harry smiled with amusement at the way Hermione's eyes lit up when she talked about history or knowledge in one form or another.

"She sounds amazing," Harry said.

Lucas smiled and leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek. Harry felt his face heat up with envy and he cast his eyes downward at his plate, pretending to be focused on eating. He soon realized that Ron was staring at him again and was much too close. The red-head was practically leaning toward Harry's face.

"This food's good," Ron said, slurring a bit. "Why're not eatin'?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it 'bout the article on you bein' gay?"

"No, Ron. I told you it doesn't bother me," Harry said, looking at him.

"Is it 'bout Draco?" Ron asked.

Harry gave him a look. "Don't talk about him here, Ron. Someone might overhear."

"So it is 'bout 'im," Ron said slurring. "Don't worry, 'arry, not gonna tell 'nyone."

"I know, it's just…well, we've both been really busy at Quidditch practice. And Draco's been gone a lot because he's so determined to win the championships so we haven't had much quality time," Harry said quietly. "But look, it's no big—"

"You know what I's think," Ron said, pointing a finger at him. "That slimy Slytherin's prob'bly cheatin' on you. That's why he's gone so much."

Harry opened his mouth in surprise. His eyes narrowed but before he could retort Ron shouted to a waiter to bring him another drink. And then he was preoccupied with stuffing more food in his mouth. Harry's eyes instinctively turned toward Draco who was speaking with Adon. The two were seated rather close to one another despite that there were several other teammates involved in the conversation. Harry tried to ignore Ron's words. He knew Ron was drunk and he had never liked Draco and probably never would, but yet it stuck with him all night.

After some time, Draco opened his presents. Harry had gotten him something simple so as not to be too obvious in front of the team. It was a somewhat expensive broom conditioner that magically enhanced the broom for speed. Since Draco had been complaining about his speed lately, Harry thought that would be a good present. When Draco opened it, his eyes locked with Harry's for a second and the blond nodded to him in thanks. Harry smiled back and felt more relaxed after that. Of course, that could've been the help of the Butterbeer.

He and Draco didn't get home until late. They went immediately upstairs to the bedroom. Harry lay awake in bed shirtless, but with his dark blue pajama pants. Draco wore his black silky pajama pants that matched with his boxers. As Draco lay on the bed, Harry turned toward him.

"So, how was it?"

Draco turned his head and stared at him. "Fine."

Harry sighed and then scooted closer. He reached out a hand toward the blond's bare shoulder.

"Draco, the party was supposed to relax you. The championships aren't even until September 15th, that's a ways away."

"That's not that much time to perfect my tactics, Potter," Draco said, adjusting his position on the bed. He was laying face up staring at the ceiling.

"The more you worry, the more you're going to be tense and that's probably why your game has been off. Just try to relax."

Draco breathed deeply and Harry watched his chest rise and fall. "Er, just to remind you. Ron and Lillian won't be around for my birthday so the party's going to be on July 23rd at Ron and Lillian's place."

Draco reached up to brush his bangs from his eyes. "Yeah, I know, Potter."

Harry began rubbing his shoulder gently and then leaned forward. He pressed his lips against the side the Draco's neck and the blond tried to turn away. Draco mumbled something, but Harry didn't listen. He knew the blond needed to relax and thankfully he had enough drinks in him to remain calm. Harry ran his fingers across the blond's chest and he heard Draco inhale slowly. Harry opened his mouth as he sucked gently on the blond's neck and moved his way up, kissing along Draco's neckline and soon up to earlobe and jaw. Harry was glad Draco slept on the left side of the bed so that way Draco's earring was visible.

Harry sucked on Draco's earlobe, brushing his lips against the earring. He remembered getting Draco that earring and how content Draco seemed. The earring was special for more than one reason. Harry had gotten it for him as a gift since they were finally going out together, but also it was made from dragon scales. Since dragon's were magical creatures, the earring glimmered brightly now and again because of the magic inside of it. Harry didn't think it could do anything much, but it was a beautiful earring—a beautiful silver-pearl color and it was a small hoop that circled perfectly under Draco's earlobe. Harry let his tongue run over the smooth item before he began moving his lips across Draco's jaw.

Harry's hands ran down Draco's chest and dipped lower until Harry's hand brushed over Draco's pants. He let his fingers caress against Draco's hip bone and then his fingers brushed across the blond's crotch. Harry was pleased to notice Draco's arousal. Feeling his own excitement growing, Harry reached his leg across Draco's waist and hoisted himself up until he was lying on top of Draco's body. Draco stared at him, looking a bit tired, but as Harry gazed into his gorgeous silver-blue eyes, he leaned down and instantly captured Draco's warm lips in his own.

Harry opened his mouth as he pushed closer, letting his passion take control. It had been too long since they had been intimate. Harry continued to kiss Draco and as he did so he let his fingers caress Draco's bare chest and soon Harry placed his hands beneath Draco's back.

Harry let out a husky sigh as he felt Draco's hands on his bare back. Draco began kissing him back passionately and Harry opened his mouth through their kiss. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths and Harry groaned as he pushed their bare chests together. He could feel his own arousal pressing up against Draco's stomach. Harry wanted to take it slow and tease one another for a while longer, but Draco's grasp on him tightened and soon Harry found himself lying on the bed with Draco on top.

Harry wasn't complaining as Draco pulled down his pants, but he didn't want it to go too fast. He wanted to savor it since they hadn't been intimate in a while. But feeling Draco's warm body against his as the blond pressed Harry firmly down onto the bed, Harry just went with the flow. He wrapped his arms around Draco's back and let his fingers slide down to where Draco's pants were. He slipped his fingers beneath Draco's pants and boxers at his hips. Draco sighed breathlessly and Harry caressed Draco's bare hips as he slid both the pants and boxers down. Just as he did so, Draco's hand came to Harry's boxers and the blond yanked them down roughly. The boxers weren't even completely off him, still pooled down around his calves as Draco lay down upon him firmly and moved his hand to Harry's thigh.

By now, they both knew what the other liked. Harry arched his back up and moved his legs to kick off his boxers as Draco grabbed Harry's knee to spread his legs apart. Harry wrapped one leg around Draco's waist and the blond pushed forward. Harry groaned, closing his eyes and arching his back upward as he felt Draco's erection push slowly inside him. Draco groaned loudly and thrust forward. Harry's body moved with the motion as Draco grasped the back of Harry's thigh and thrust in and out. Harry moaned, turning his head to the side as he felt the pleasure take over. He was hot and his erection was trapped between them. He wanted nothing more than for Draco to move faster or to touch him everywhere…he just wanted to feel more.

The bed rocked as the two of them had sex. Harry gripped the headboard with one hand as Draco rocked his hips into him roughly toward climax. Harry groaned, feeling his body covered in perspiration as he felt Draco move inside of him. His heart was beating quickly and his erection was so hard that Harry thrust his hips upward with each motion that Draco did. He felt himself climax and Harry's orgasm seemed to set Draco off for the blond grabbed both of Harry's thighs roughly and thrust his hips forward hard enough that Harry's body rocked upward from the force. He felt Draco's hot climax inside of him and then Harry's fingers slid off the headboard. His other arm slid from around Draco's neck.

Draco eased out of him and got off him. Harry opened his eyes, wanting the blond to stay on top of him for a while longer, but Draco grabbed his wand from the bureau and waved a cleansing spell over them and the bed. The blond then dropped down onto his pillow, breathing heavily. Neither one of them bothered to put on their boxers or anything else. Harry smiled as he scooted up close to the blond. Draco's eyes were closed and his skin was still sweaty. He felt so content that he fell asleep right away.

When he woke up, Draco was gone. Harry felt a pang of disappointment but he was feeling better now that they had been intimate again. He had been so afraid of Draco pulling away again. He knew it was just stress. Things would be fine after the championships. Harry just hoped Draco remembered that on Harry's actual birthday, they had planned to take a train to a wizard carnival. He didn't want to bother Draco too much, since the blond was already stressed out enough, but he had wanted to remind him of that. Then again, if Draco remembered Harry's celebration with his friends, he wouldn't have forgotten about the carnival. Draco had bragged about how wonderful it was for so long.

"It's just been a stressful time. Everything's fine," Harry said aloud.

**XXXXX**

Practice was long and exhausting, especially when it rained. There was no time to converse with Draco so Harry focused on studying his own tactics for the championships. Draco once again was gone a lot doing extra practices. Several times Harry wanted to go there just to see what Draco was doing, why he had to be there so often and for so long, but he knew that checking up on Draco would only make the blond defensive. Harry learned that lesson when he accused Draco of flirting with another girl back at the Quidditch academy and it had all been just a misunderstanding. He didn't want that to happen again, so he just allowed Draco some space.

It was getting closer to Harry's birthday celebration and he was still agitated. Draco came home so late at night sometimes that Harry was already asleep, or the blond would be too tired to talk. One night, Draco came in past midnight and Harry had stayed awake waiting for him upstairs in their room. Draco walked in, wet with sweat and he saw Harry awake.

"What're you doin' up Potter?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you home so late?"

"I told you. Practice," Draco said, throwing off his cloak and then his sweaty shirt.

"How come you're always there?" Harry blurted out, staring at him firmly.

Draco turned around and his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think Potter? Obviously making sure we win the championships," he drawled.

"You've been doing twice the practice that most of the team has been doing. That's fine that you want to be prepared, but you could try to be around more often! As it is, we barely get to spend time doing anything but practice!"

"It's called a career, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"When we first joined it didn't take up this much time!" Harry retorted angrily.

"That's because we were still fighting smaller teams to get this far! And I'm not going to blow our shot at the championships!"

Harry inhaled sharply and slunk back up against the headboard of the bed. "I get that. Let's not argue anymore."

"Fine," Draco said. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry sighed heavily and lay down in bed. Just when he thought things would pull through, Draco became distant all over again. Harry thought he was past that after he had confronted his parents, but perhaps it was something else. Maybe the blond just needed a little more time. Harry hoped that was all it was.

Over the short time before Harry's celebration, he tried to be patient with Draco. He didn't complain when Draco came home late and he attempted to be supportive. But he was growing restless and irritable. When the time for his celebration came, Harry hoped that spending time with his friends, and Draco, would cheer him up. Maybe Draco needed another party as well to calm his nerves.

They all met at Ron and Lillian's. It was a small apartment, but it felt homey. Lillian did all the decorating. There were simple couches and a table in the main room and then a large antique table in the kitchen. There was plenty of food spread across it when Harry and Draco came inside. Everyone else was already there. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Ginny and her new boyfriend Cyrus, plus Lucas and Hermione were all there. And there were a few of Lillian's friends too that Harry had never met before.

"All right everyone dig in there's plenty of food!" Lillian said, smiling.

Everyone began to pile their plates up with food. Seamus and Dean came over to Harry asking him about his Quidditch team and if they were ready for the championships.

"I think we're well prepared," Harry said.

He glanced over at Draco who had seated himself in a corner with his plate of food and a mug of chocolate flavored Butterbeer. Even though Draco wasn't as close with Harry's friends as he was, there was something in Draco's behavior that worried him. Not even when he had first moved in with Draco and they had gotten together with Harry's friends at their new place had Draco acted like that. He hadn't seemed to have a problem back then. And yet now he seemed to be more distant again.

"Oy, Harry, you still there?"

Harry turned back to Seamus and smiled reluctantly. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning. "Do you want to open your presents?"

"Sure," Harry said.

Everyone gathered around as Harry opened his presents. Although he tried to have a good time, he couldn't help but worry about Draco. Why did the other boy seem so quiet all of a sudden? Everyone there knew they were dating and Draco hadn't had a problem with it before, so why was he so distant? He got many presents, including a vacation trip from Ron and Lillian who had help from Ron's parents. Harry thanked them, hoping that someday after the championships he and Draco could take a nice long vacation and hopefully that would help the tension between them.

Draco's present was a simple broom item as well. Harry was surprised at first. After all, he had given Draco a broom gift because it had been in front of the team, but everyone around them knew they were a couple. It was a cleanser that automatically deflected any jinxes that might be put on it. Harry looked over at him and gave him a smile, thanking him. The blond glanced at him and nodded and looked away. Harry figured that it was fine. The real birthday present was the two tickets to the wizard carnival on his actual birthday. That he was looking forward to.

After the presents came the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and when Harry blew out the candles they suddenly erupted with small fireworks that soar to the ceiling of the kitchen. Harry laughed, watching them in wonder. The cake turned several different colors as the fireworks continued. Finally they vanished and Harry was served the first slice. As he took a bite, he realized that on the inside the cake was multi-colored.

"Harry stick out your tongue!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry stuck out his tongue curiously and everyone burst into laughter. It wasn't until Ron and Seamus stuck out their tongues that Harry realized that cake turned people's tongues multi-colored as well. Lucas and Hermione had specially ordered the cake from some wizard bakery that Harry had never heard of. Ginny didn't seem to be the same spoiled, clingy girl that she had been the year prior. Her hair was longer and her face seemed older. For most of the night she had her hands wrapped around Cyrus, but she smiled at Harry when he caught her eye. He smiled back, grateful that she wasn't holding any grudges against him.

They all sat around talking and laughing. At one point, Harry went to get more cake and saw Luna standing there staring at Draco. Harry glanced at her and then at Draco and then back to her.

"Luna?"

The girl's cloudy grey eyes gazed into Harry's and she stared at him blankly. "Harry, watch out for the Serpent Priestess."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that like another creature or something?"

Luna blinked a couple times then gazed forward. "The mariposa fairies have been changing the color of my furniture again."

"Oh?" Harry asked awkwardly. "So, er, what did you mean by watching out for the Serpent Priestess."

Luna's eyes gazed into his and she cocked her head to the left. "I don't remember."

Harry nodded, wondering if Luna would ever stop being so cryptic.

Smiling, Luna walked away in a daze and Harry just scooped up another slice of cake. He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around. Lucas smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

Shrugging, Harry leaned back against the counter. "I don't know. Me and Draco haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately."

Lucas' smile faded and he stood next to him. "What's wrong?"

"He's just been so distant lately. I mean, he goes to practice so often I barely see him. And he's been in a bad mood a lot recently. He never seems to want to talk and even now he's sitting in a corner not even trying to have fun."

Lucas glanced over at Draco who had his legs propped up on a chair and he seemed to be off in his own world staring off into space as he drank his Butterbeer.

"He wasn't like this when we first moved in. I don't know what's wrong," Harry said, wringing his hands through his hair. "I'm sick of fighting, but I'm also sick of acting like I'm so understanding, you know? I want to confront him and tell him to be around more, but he gets so defensive when I say anything to him."

Lucas nodded. "He's probably just under a lot of pressure. I'm sure it'll pass. I mean, things didn't start out good between you two at the start, but it ended up working out."

Harry glanced at him and sighed. "I know. I try to tell myself that, but something just seems…wrong, I don't know. I'm sure it's just pre-championship jitters for him, but I just don't see why his behavior is so different."

Lucas patted his back gently. "Just give him some space and focus on the championships. That way you won't worry so much. I'm sure after the championships he'll go back to normal."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Of course," Lucas said, smiling. "Now come on and enjoy your party."

Harry walked over with Lucas, taking a bite of the moist cake. Harry concentrated on being with his friends. They all started playing games and telling funny stories from Hogwarts and such.

"Harry, mum says that she wants you to visit soon! Fred and George say that too, but I'll bet it's only because they want to experiment on you with their new creations," Ron said.

"Probably," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

After much talking and even a cake fight, which Dean and Cyrus started, everyone started to leave. Lucas and Hermione had to leave because they still had some wedding plans to deal with in the morning. Ginny and Cyrus were next to go and being since Draco was still being distant Harry decided it was time for them to leave as well.

"Thanks so much," Harry said, hugging Lillian and then giving Ron a big pat on the back.

He and Draco left with everyone else and got home around ten. Draco headed for the shower, but Harry stopped him.

"Draco," Harry said.

The blond turned. "What Potter?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on with you? You barely talked the entire time at the party."

"I told you, Potter. I get bored of your friends," Draco drawled. "And I have to get up early for practice."

Harry opened his mouth to retort and remembered what Lucas said about giving him space.

"Fine, just…are you sure nothing's bothering you? And I mean besides Quidditch."

"No, nothing," Draco said as he took off his clothes. Draco hesitated before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry watched him, wanting so close to go up to him but he didn't. Harry hoped Draco wouldn't be so sulky on his actual birthday when they went to the wizard carnival. It wasn't just important because Harry was turning 20, but it was a perfect chance to finally get some quality time together.

His real birthday was only eight days away now. And the championships weren't until September. He hoped Draco would be in a better mood. Ron and Lillian would be on vacation until August 28th, just a couple days before Hermione's wedding. Harry knew Draco would be going to practice the next morning. And he couldn't help but think about what Ron had said. He wanted to just ignore the feelings in the pit of his stomach, but he just couldn't stop. If one thing hadn't changed about him, it was his curiosity, or what Hermione called his reckless nature.

Still, Harry had already made up his mind. He was going to go to Quidditch practice secretly, after Draco left, and just…observe. Perhaps it was spying, but if Draco really didn't have anything to hide then what Harry was doing wasn't wrong. At least he didn't think so. He just had to see Draco's behavior and see if he acted strangely at practice. And if maybe something else _was_ going on. Harry wanted to trust his boyfriend, but Draco's recent change in behavior had him too suspicious and concerned.

Draco came to bed a little while later and Harry stayed awake for some time planning how he was going to remain unseen. He'd have to use an old trick from Hogwarts: his invisibility cloak. He hadn't had enough time, between Quididitch practices, to really strengthen his powers to the extent that he wanted. It would be nice if he could turn invisible for a while without a cloak, but that took extraordinary power and usually only well-trained sorcerers like Dumbledore could do it. So he'd have to rely on his cloak. And there was a large tree nearby the field, because the field itself was not too far from a small woods, so Harry could climb up it and watch from there.

The next morning, he pretended to be asleep as Draco got up and got dressed for Quidditch. Harry waited ten minutes before he hurried to get dressed and searched through his huge closet for a small trunk that held some of his old things. At the bottom of it was his cloak. Harry was surprised at how nice it looked even after not being used for a while. As he spun the cloak over him, he felt the velvety material cover him. He grabbed his broom and took off for the Quidditch field. It was only seven in the morning so Harry doubted there were many teammates there. It was possible Draco practiced alone, but Harry just had to be sure.

The field soon came before him and Harry saw figures swooping in the air. The field was huge and although Harry didn't see any bludgers or chaser balls to practice with he could tell there was about three teammates there and Draco was among them. Harry slowly lowered himself by the tree and jumped onto the branch. The tree quivered and Harry had to snatch the branch so as not to fall, which almost caused his cloak to slide off his shoulders. Harry situated himself comfortably and watched. Draco seemed to be flying alone, practicing some side-swiping moves among others. Harry looked around and saw one teammate, a girl, practicing her moves as well with another teammate.

After observing them for a while, Harry was beginning to feel foolish. That was until he saw another figure farther away lowering his broom onto the field. It was another teammate because he had on the cloak, but he didn't join the others in the air. He stayed on the ground. And Draco finally stopped swooping after practicing his fake-out spin, one of his trademarks, and Harry saw Draco look down toward the ground. Harry's heart began to pound as Draco flew toward the figure standing there. Harry's hands clenched the cloak around his shoulders as he watched, straining his eyes to see. Draco got off his broom and approached the figure on the ground. They talked for a minute and then they turned and started walking away.

Harry jumped on his broom and swooped after them, making sure to clutch his cloak tightly so as not to be seen. As he got nearer to them he could see the familiar golden brown hair and he knew who it was. It was Adon. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were walking away from the field. Harry followed a short distance behind watching them. Draco and Adon went behind the Quidditch chambers where there were communal showers so they were out-of-sight.

Harry was still a distance away when he saw Draco reach out a hand toward Adon. Harry got closer and closer; he knew he couldn't go too fast otherwise he might be heard. And Adon smiled widely and then stepped closer. He grasped Draco's arm and then Adon's fingers slowly slid down Draco's arm until he grasped the blond's hand. Draco closed his hand around Adon's and then Draco nodded to him.

Adon smiled and stepped back and put his hands in his cloak pockets. Then Adon began to walk back toward the building. Draco looked around as if he was afraid someone would be watching. To Harry's horror, Draco followed behind Adon quickly. Harry had to move farther away so he wouldn't be detected. Adon and Draco disappeared inside the building where the communal showers were. Harry wanted to follow them, but he knew that he couldn't get inside without the door causing some sort of noise. And he couldn't risk Draco finding out he'd been spying on him.

Harry sped back to the house confused and furious. He didn't know what to think about what he saw. With the way that Adon had touched Draco's arm and hand…it looked too intimate. And then Draco had looked around to make sure no one was watching. Why was he being secretive with Adon if they were just friends? And what had they been talking about? Worst of all, they had gone into the Quidditch chambers together. Was Draco really cheating on him? Were they possibly _having_ _sex_ in the showers and that's why Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching?

Harry was so upset he couldn't go back home. So he went to Lucas and Hermione's place. He needed someone to talk to. It took a little while to get there, but as Harry flew he kept thinking about Draco's strange behavior, trying to see if there were other hints that might prove he was having an affair. The only thing he could really think of was that Adon and Draco had split a meal at Draco's birthday party and they had been talking almost the entire night. Not always alone, but still together. And Draco was going off to Quidditch so often who knows what could've been going on that Harry didn't know about.

When he reached the condo, he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Lucas stared at him surprised.

"Harry! What brings you here?"

"Hi. Er, can we talk?" Harry asked quickly.

His heart was pounding and he knew he was sweating. It was both from being anxious and from sitting in the tree for so long. Lucas led him inside into the living room. Harry stood anxiously in the center of the room.

"Is everything all right?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes glistening with concern.

Harry shook his head and sighed heavily. "Er, is Hermione here?"

"No, she's out shopping for groceries," Lucas said, nodding. "Why don't you sit and relax Harry. You look a little pale."

Harry nodded and slumped down onto the couch. Lucas summoned a couple Butterbeers from the kitchen with his wand and joined him on the couch. He handed Harry a Butterbeer.

"Thanks," Harry said, opening it. He drank a large gulp and then wiped his forehead with his free hand. "I'm just…really stressed out right now and I need some advice."

Lucas nodded, setting his drink down. "Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's about Draco," Harry said. "I'm sure you're not surprised, it seems there's always something…or always has been something…," Harry said, shaking his head. "You know, I really thought that Draco and I were through the worst after we graduate from Hogwarts, but now I'm not so sure."

Lucas leaned forward as he listened.

Harry sighed. "It's just…Draco's been acting strange for the past couple weeks. Maybe even a month, I don't know. We've been arguing constantly and…just having issues. And I thought it was just stress from the championships, but then…then at his party, I don't know. Ron said something to me; he said that Draco might be cheating on me and that's why he's gone so much and it just got to me! So then I followed Draco today to Quidditch practice, you know just to see if he really was going there and I saw him with this other guy on our team named Adon."

Harry described to him what he witnessed and told him how Adon and Draco had split a dish at his birthday party.

"And now I just don't know what to think! I mean, why were they hiding away like that and then going into the Quidditch chambers together?"

Lucas leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms gently. "I don't know what to tell you, Harry. I know that eavesdropping and spying are often ambiguous. I mean, something that could seem so plainly obvious while spying might not be even close to the truth."

"But you don't think that's the least bit suspicious, especially with how distant he's been acting lately?" Harry asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

Shaking his head, Lucas turned to him. "I don't know. I can certainly see how it looks suspicious, but it might've been something else. Maybe a private conversation that they didn't want anyone to hear, I don't know. But I wouldn't jump to conclusions. And about splitting the dish, well, friends do that all the time."

"Yeah, but the way Adon just smiled at me…I don't know, it was like he knew we were more than friends, or like he knew he was interrupting an intimate conversation and he just asked Draco to split a dish as if I wasn't even there."

"He did say that he was sorry to interrupt, right?"

"Yeah, but he just seemed…insincere or something. I don't know!" Harry exclaimed, brushing his hands through his hair. "I want to trust Draco, but he's obviously acting distant for a reason. Even when, er…you know, when we were intimate last he was still not the same," he said, shrugging. He looked down at his Butterbeer, feeling embarrassed.

Lucas sighed and reached out a hand to place on Harry's shoulder. "Listen. I know things aren't the best between you two, but I just think that you should maybe keep closer attention to his behavior, but just see if things improve after the championships. Relationships can often be ruined more by false accusations than real affairs. Lots of people get suspicious or jealous. Hell, sometimes when I'm out with Hermione I feel like guys are staring at her even though she has a ring on her finger. I'm sure she feels the same with me at times," Lucas said, shrugging. "It's just natural to feel that way with your partner, but that means that you still have passion for one another."

"So…you think I should just give it time?" Harry asked, staring down at his Butterbeer again before looking Lucas in the eyes.

Lucas smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah. I think that'd be best. The more you focus or worry about Draco cheating, the more you might convince yourself that his behavior proves it. That's what happens when jealousy gets out of control. And then if you confront him and it turns out you're wrong…"

"Yeah," Harry said, sighing heavily as he leaned his head back against the couch. "I know. You're right. You're always right."

Lucas laughed. "Well, tell that to Hermione."

Harry managed a slight smile and gazed at him. "I guess…I'm just so used to bad things happening in my life, you know? I mean, I know Voldemort's gone, but my body is just so used to being prepared for the next danger around the corner. It's like I just expect it now so it's almost as though I'm looking for it now that I'm not constantly being hunted down."

"It's understandable, Harry. You had one hell of a life," Lucas said, patting his knee. "You just have to stop worrying about the future and anticipating bad things. Try to live each day in the present and enjoy each moment. I know it's hard. And you've probably been in the survival habit for so long that it might take time to break out of it, but just think about all you and Draco have been through. You'll get through this too."

Harry sighed and then took another gulp of Butterbeer. "Thanks Lucas. I'm so glad I can always count on you."

"Of course. Anytime," he said smiling.

Harry set his Butterbeer down and stood up. Lucas did the same and Harry reached out to give him a quick hug. They said their goodbyes and Harry went back to his home, feeling only slightly better. When he got back, he went quietly upstairs and listened for any sign of movement. He heard nothing so he opened the door and found the bedroom empty. He quickly put his invisibility cloak back in the old trunk and then slumped down onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

Harry decided maybe he'd been cooped up in the house too much. So he went on a break to Hogsmeade, checking out broom stores and just walking around to take a breather. He didn't get home until later in the evening and decided he wasn't going to cook dinner for both him and Draco. He wasn't like Draco's parent so he just cooked up something for himself and figured Draco could make his own meal. He realized that Draco had already been home at some point because his Quidditch cloak was hanging on the chair.

However, when Harry went upstairs he didn't find Draco anywhere. So he jumped in the shower to relax. He let the warm water rush over him as the bars of soap washed his body for him. Harry stood in the shower thinking about what he had seen at the Quidditch field and remembering how close Draco had been before…how easily intimate he had been only a few weeks prior.

Angrily, Harry turned off the water and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out. It surprised him to see Draco standing in the bedroom in his pajamas. The blond gazed at him and Harry felt anger surge through him. He tried not to show it so he looked away and just concentrated on getting dressed.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Draco asked finally.

He sounded tired, but Harry wasn't in the sympathetic mood. "Yeah. I already ate something."

Harry kept a calm tone, but he didn't look at Draco as he spoke. The Slytherin walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. Harry figured he was going to fix something to eat. Sighing heavily, he went to the bed and lay down. Draco came up ten minutes later with a sandwich, a Butterbeer and a bowl of soup, both of which were floating behind him. Harry remembered that they were out of Butterbeer. Draco probably had gone to pick some more up. Draco plopped down onto the couch to eat. Harry could only see his blond head. Required practice was the next morning and Harry didn't know how he'd feel about seeing Adon, but he was going to take Lucas' advice and not do or say anything.

"So, er, did you get the train tickets to that carnival?" Harry asked finally.

He heard Draco take a sip of his drink. "I got them a week ago," Draco answered.

"And the train leaves at seven, right?"

"Yeah," Draco answered.

The blond sounded exhausted and Harry suddenly felt bad about being angry. Maybe Draco truly was stressed about Quidditch. Still, the image of Draco and Adon burned in the back of his mind. Harry hoped that having some time alone together would clear any doubts he had.

The days passed by slowly. Draco's mood hadn't really changed, but Harry was pleased to note that he didn't speak to Adon during practices. Harry hadn't gone back to the Quidditch field to spy. He didn't even want to think about it.

Finally, Harry's birthday came. He put on his best charmed dark jeans and a loose black t-shirt. Harry had found the train tickets in the nightstand by the bed. He ate a little bit that afternoon, but he figured there'd be food at the carnival. Not being able to wait much longer, Harry left an hour early and got there in plenty of time before seven. He sat down on one of the benches, watching as people boarded the train. His stomach was rather jittery and he didn't know why.

Harry sat on the bench for a while, watching the people and looking back and forth to make sure he didn't miss Draco. They had agreed to meet nearby the center platform to make it easy. As a little girl passed by she looked at him with large brown eyes. And she kept staring at him, craning her neck to look at him even as her mom pulled her up onto the train. Harry instinctively put a hand up to his bangs and smoothed them down to make sure that his scar wasn't showing.

Harry waved his wand to see the time and realized it was ten minutes to seven. He began to shake his leg nervously, feeling his throat constrict. He stood up and walked around for several minutes making sure to look around for any sign of Draco. Then he sat back down on the bench and clenched his fingers into his jeans as he sat waiting. He couldn't imagine that Draco would forget. He had bought the tickets way ahead of time and Harry had reminded him only a few days ago. There was no way Draco had forgotten.

The sound of the train's horn blew, making Harry's heart jump in his chest. His fingers clenched his pants tightly as the sound continued to echo. A part of him wanted to run onto the train but he knew it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make him feel better and he was definitely not one to run away from his problems. The train's wheels started turning and he saw one of the train employees look at him. Harry just shook his head and the man nodded and disappeared inside. Harry clenched his jaw tightly, trying his best not to curse or scream or show any signs of fury. The train began to move and soon it was pulling away. Harry watched it disappear through the tunnel.

He sat staring down at the tickets wanting to cast a spell on them to incinerate them. Just then he heard a pop and Harry turned. Out of the shadows by a stone pillar, Draco appeared. He had on jeans as well with a white shirt but he was wearing a charmed leathery jacket over it. Draco held the jacket closed around him. He caught sight of Harry seated at the bench and Harry stood up. His fingers were still clenched into a fist and a part of him wanted to take out his wand and burn the tickets right in front of Draco.

Draco looked around.

"Yes, the train left already," Harry said, assuming that's what the blond was thinking. "And now these tickets are completely worthless," he said, holding them up.

"We can always get our money reimbursed, Potter," Draco said coolly.

"That's not the fucking point! I reminded you about this and we've been planning this for weeks now and you show up late and completely waste these tickets!" Harry bellowed angrily. "Where the hell were you?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was at practice, Potter! And I lost track of time—"

"Of course you did!" Harry snapped. "You're always at that damn field! Don't you realize that too much practice can also ruin your game if you wear yourself out too much?"

"Don't bloody patronize me, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, taking a step forward.

Harry realized he limped a bit on his right leg. "Oh right, and what's that?" he asked, pointing at his leg. "You see what too much practice can do? And now you've got an injury that might take weeks to heal!"

"It's not a big deal, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Oh really? Well it was a big fucking deal when Rusty got injured earlier, right? You came in complaining about how horrible it was and careless of him to get injured before the championships! So now you're being a fucking hypocrite!"

Draco's expression darkened and Harry was about to yell at him further until he saw people walking around the corner, probably going to catch the next train. Unfortunately for them, the next train didn't lead to the carnival. And their tickets were paid for only for the seven O'clock train to the carnival. So even if they wanted to catch the later train to the carnival they didn't have the right tickets.

"Let's just go home!" Harry snapped.

"Fine," Draco seethed.

The two of them apparated home. Harry walked inside the house first not even bothering to look back at Draco. Harry opened the fridge harshly and took out a Butterbeer. He felt like he needed one badly, if only to calm his nerves a little. Butterbeer itself came in many different flavors and alcohol percentage. Normal Butterbeer, like the kind they usual got, the same kind he had first tried in his third year at Hogwarts at The Three Broomsticks, barely had any alcohol. But the buttery smooth feeling of the magical drink was very calming even without much alcohol. And Harry needed something.

Turning around, he realized that Draco wasn't in the room. Harry stomped up the stairs and opened the door. He gulped down the drink and let it warm his insides before he stepped fully inside. Draco also had a Butterbeer in hand and he was bending over when Harry walked in. Draco stood up and Harry knew that he was going to try to escape to the bathroom like usual to avoid talking.

"Why the hell were you at practice again today?"

"Potter, I don't want to talk about this!" Draco snapped.

"Well you're going to! Because we had plans!"

Draco turned around slowly and crossed his arms. "You already had a fucking birthday party, Potter! And I told you we can get our money reimbursed!"

"That doesn't explain why you're constantly at Quidditch practice like almost every fucking day! You know that even the captain said that practicing too much is dangerous! And now you're injured just like Rusty! So what's your excuse now?"

"Stop acting like my bloody mother, Potter! I can do whatever the hell I like whenever I want to!" Draco snapped. "And I'm not as weak as Rusty! I can heal ten times faster!"

Harry inhaled sharply wanting to punch Draco in the face or punch something. He took another large gulp of Butterbeer and shut his eyes. He breathed deeply for a minute and finally opened them to see Draco go over to the couch and slowly lower himself down.

"Fine. Get our money reimbursed. I get that the championships are important, Draco! But our team is doing really bloody well! Well enough that you don't have to spend every damn day practicing! But fine! If you want to practice every day from now on that's fine. I don't care if you continue practicing until your arms fall off on one condition!"

"And what's that?" Draco drawled, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"There are two important things that you can't forget to go to! And I don't bloody care if you want to practice Quidditch that day or not! You're already practicing every day so this is no excuse! We have an important plan on August 25th, if you remember, to meet at the Firefaerie Lodge in Opaleye. It's vital! And don't forget that Hermione's wedding is on August 30th! All right? So if you want to live on the Quidditch field that's fine, except on those two dates, okay?"

"Fine, Potter! I get it!" Draco exclaimed. "And what the hell is so vital on August 25th?"

Harry's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He just cleared his throat. "Well…you know, it's…it's…I wanted to celebrate that we actually made it this far."

Draco's lips parted in surprise. "You mean…Potter please don't tell me you're talking about an…anniversary." Draco said the last word quietly, as if it made him uncomfortable.

Harry crossed his arms. "You don't have to think of it that way. And technically we moved in together in late May, so…it's not really an anniversary. I mean, it is kind of to celebrate the fact that we've been dating almost a year, like 8 or 9 months or something. I just thought it'd be nice to spend some quality time together," Harry said nervously. "Look, I just meant that maybe having some fun would be a nice change. It'll loosen us both up. And I think it's a really big deal that we've actually lived together for about 3 months and haven't killed one another, don't you?"

The blond looked down uncomfortably and then he straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I suppose, Potter. But that's mainly due to the fact that we've been so busy we haven't had time."

"Very funny," Harry said, relaxing his muscles a bit. "I know you might think it's stupid, but I don't, okay? And that's the only way to seal the deal. Besides, I already have reservations. All you need to do is just show up and we'll have a simple dinner, just relax. And of course Hermione's wedding too, but that's not even going to be all day. Besides, it's not even on practice day. That's all that I'm asking."

Draco was silent for a minute and then he slowly stood up. He turned toward Harry with his Butterbeer in hand.

"I'll be there."

Harry breathed out deeply.

Draco then went into the bathroom and Harry got undressed and slipped into bed. After a while, Draco came out dressed in his pajamas holding his pile of clothes. He set the pile of clothes down on the floor by his bedside and then slipped into bed. Harry stared up at the ceiling feeling both angry and hurt. Draco had ruined Harry's birthday. He had been waiting to spend time with the blond and now this only confirmed his suspicions more. Why the hell would Draco be at practice so late knowing it was the day he was going with Harry to the carnival?

That night Harry barely got any sleep. By dawn he just got up, having tossed and turned about Draco. He made some eggs for both of them. Soon, Draco came downstairs dressed in his Quidditch attire again.

"I made some breakfast," Harry said. "You should eat before you go. It'll strengthen you, especially if you're injured."

"I'm fine. It's just a sprained ankle," Draco murmured tiredly.

But the blond sat down at the table and Harry made them both plates of eggs and charmed wizard toast, which was twice the size of muggle toast and carried a bit of magic to give people a good burst of natural energy in the morning.

"Look, Draco," Harry said as he sat down. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you last night. I know we're both stressed out and I guess I was just looking forward to a nice break. It's always about Quidditch and I just feel like we don't have time to do anything else."

"It's called preparing for the championships, Potter. That's just how it is," Draco responded as he took a bite of his eggs. Draco's shoulders were stiff and he seemed to only stare down at his plate. There was definitely something going on.

"I just don't think you should push yourself."

"I doubt I'll be able to go to extra practices with my sprained ankle, at least not for a while."

Harry felt slightly relieved. "Er, you know there's no practice today, right? I mean, I just don't want your ankle to get worse."

"I'm only going to practice my speed a bit. That's all. I'll hardly be there."

Harry nodded and watched him get up from the table. He still limped a bit and Harry fought the urge to tell him to stay home. Draco wouldn't listen anyway; he was too stubborn.

Harry leaned back in his seat thinking about August 25th. It was their anniversary. Perhaps Harry was becoming sappy. Draco had seemed surprised by Harry's suggestion. It was obviously showing that Harry cared about their relationship. Harry had made reservations at an expensive restaurant in Opaleye (the Firefaerie Lodge) and he was going to give Draco a gift and a letter. The letter was the most important because not only did it explain that it was their anniversary, but Harry had written how he felt strongly about the blond. And in fact, Harry hoped that if everything went well that night he would tell Draco that he loved him and that he hoped they could stay together permanently.

With the way things were headed, however, Harry was concerned. He knew that he loved Draco and he had said it before at the Quidditch academy, but he hadn't said it directly toward him. And then he had explained to Draco that he hadn't been sure it was love, but now he was positive. He really did love Draco and he wanted to tell him that on their anniversary. That's why it was so important. It would test if their relationship was the real deal.

If Draco didn't want to be with him, or he reacted in any negative way to it, then Harry would know that Draco wasn't really invested in their relationship. And Harry wanted to know if Draco wanted to stay with him; he needed to be reassured that Draco wasn't going to suddenly change, that their bonding time at the Quidditch academy was for real and that Draco cared about him too. It was something Harry had to know.

After Draco left, Harry went upstairs and into the closet where he kept the trunk in the corner. It was just a dusty old trunk that Draco probably thought held some old junk, but in truth it held Harry's valuables, such as his invisibility cloak, Snape's potion book (that he decided to hang on to in case it ever came in handy again), Godric Gryffindor's sword (which he not only used against the Basilisk, but it was also given to him in Dumbledore's Will), some emergency potions (such as one Veritaserum potion, a brief disguise potion, a healing potion, a blinding potion or also known as a fog potion, among others), a couple illegal sorcery books (because they contained a lot of information on dark magic), pictures of his mum and dad together and with him as a baby. And among all those important items he had also placed Draco's anniversary present, all wrapped up in black paper with a gold ribbon, with the letter on top.

Harry opened the letter and read it to make sure it was perfected enough to his liking:

_Draco,_

_I know we've been through a lot. I never thought that I would see you again, let alone become friends with you but I'm glad that it happened. I know that your parents were horrible to you and I'm sorry they put you through all that misery. I am still, to this day, grateful for the fact that you stood by my side even with that article written about us, and even against your father. I know that you changed your name mostly to protect yourself, but I feel as though you did it partly for me too. And I want you to know that I'm glad we got a chance to know one another and become close. This might be too soon, but I figured that this would be a good time to tell you now that we've lived together for a year. I want you to know that I care deeply for you and that I fought for you against your dad and protected you even from my friends because I feel so strongly for you. And I want to stay with you._

_My whole life has been full of danger and uncertainty and always people have relied on me to protect them. You're the only person who never relied on me for anything. And despite all the trouble that you went through you still stuck with me. I want you to know that back at the Quidditch school we were both uncertain about what was happening between us, but I know how I feel now. I've known for a while._

_Even with our differences and the fact that we don't get along all the time, I want you to know that I care deeply for you. I know it may sound stupid and Gryffindor-ish of me, but it's true. I want to continue to be with you. I really hope you feel the same way, but this is why I wanted to meet with you on our anniversary because I have to know how you feel. Please don't feel pressured if I'm coming on too strongly. We both have grown up with families who didn't love us and it's so hard to believe that we've even gotten this close let alone that we've lasted this long together. Now that we've been together consistently I know that this is how I feel about you. I don't want to intimidate you or make you feel uncomfortable, but I have to know that this is real. Most importantly, I want to tell you something. I've never said this to anyone before, but I mean this honestly. I love you. And I want our relationship to be permanent. I need to know if you feel the same and if you want to be with me permanently too._

_Harry_

It was long, but it was honest and Harry wanted Draco to know that he did love him. Neither one of them had had much experience with love, at least not real love. Harry's friends cared for him and he was certain that Sirius loved him and Harry loved him too, but he hadn't had enough time to say it. With Draco, he was certain about it and he wanted to say it. He wanted Draco to know. And if Draco felt the same way then Harry would know it was for real and they would stay together.

**XXXX**

The weeks passed and Harry noticed that Draco went to Quidditch practice less often. Draco didn't appear as moody, but he was also more silent than normal. Several times, Harry invited him out to dinner, such as one night when Lucas and Hermione invited them out, but Draco had claimed he was too tired. Harry was beginning to worry about his health. That night when he came home, the day before their anniversary dinner, Harry found Draco rummaging through his things in the closet. Harry entered the room and Draco immediately stood up and closed the closet.

"You missed a good dinner," Harry said, watching as Draco walked over to his bedside where he usually placed his dirty laundry until he was out of clothes. It was easy to do laundry with magic, but stress had probably made Draco care less about the pile of clothes he left on the floor.

Draco shrugged. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

Harry slowly stepped forward until he had reached the blond, who was turned away from him. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and Draco tensed instantly. Then he turned around. Harry could see some dark circles under Draco's eyes up close, though it wasn't too noticeable. Draco probably used magic to cover them.

"Look, I've been worried about you. You seem tired all the time, and moody and you also haven't been eating very much. Every time I make dinner you don't eat much and you tell me you've eaten, but you look like you've lost some weight."

"You're not my bloody mother, Potter, okay? I know how to take care of myself. If this is about me practicing too much again—"

"It isn't that," Harry said shaking his head. Draco gazed at him and Harry sighed. "I've been thinking maybe you're sick or coming down with something. I think you should go to the doctors and get checked out."

Draco's eyes widened a bit but then his gaze darkened. "No! I'm not going to some bloody doctor because you're paranoid, Potter!"

"What?" Harry raised his voice, wheeling around as Draco walked past him. "I'm just worried about you Draco! You haven't been eating, you look exhausted and you were injured before!"

"I'm bloody fine!" Draco shouted. "Just leave it alone and let me handle myself! I've always handled myself and I don't need you bloody hounding me all the time!"

"I'm only trying to help!" Harry shouted back angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? Every time I try to be nice or spend time with you, you're always yelling at me and telling me to mind my own business!"

"Because you're too damn nosey that's why!" Draco exclaimed.

The blond shut his eyes and raked his hands through his hair. "Look Potter, I don't want to argue. I'm tired."

"Me either! I'm sick of arguing, but every time I say anything you bite my head off! If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say so!"

Draco looked taken aback. He sighed heavily. "It's not that, okay. It's just…I'm just tired."

"You're always tired. Why are you always so angry with me all the time? What did I do?" Harry was trying to keep his voice steady but he had finally had it. Screw giving Draco space. He was being an asshole for no reason and Harry had to know why.

The blond stared at him for several long seconds and Harry's heart began to pound. There was something that Draco was hiding, that much was clear. Was it Adon? Was Draco tempted to tell him what was really going on? Maybe Harry didn't want to know.

"I must have done something to you to make you this pissed off. So just tell me what it is!"

"I just…I don't need you saving me all the time!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "So you're what? Mad because I get concerned about you? Because I care?"

"No!" Draco shouted, dragging his hands through his hair. "Just – it's nothing! Okay? I don't want to talk anymore."

"Well we have to because I can't take this anymore! All this senseless fighting! We're either arguing or not talking at all! Just tell me what I can do to fix this!"

"Nothing, Potter! Nothing needs fixing! Stop trying to control everything!"

Harry stared at him open-mouthed. "So this is about me and what, control problems?"

"Yes! Just stop analyzing every little thing. Let me handle my own stuff. You don't have to be involved in every inch of my life!" Draco shouted. The blond then shut his eyes and rubbed at them out of frustration.

Harry pursued his lips. Draco was confusing him. He acted like he was miserable with Harry and snapped at him all the time, but when Harry mentioned breaking up Draco didn't jump at it. What was going on with him? He wasn't getting anywhere.

Sighing, Harry decided to change the subject. "You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, right?" Harry asked, reminding him of their anniversary plans for the next evening.

Draco opened his eyes. "No, I haven't."

Harry relaxed a bit and went over to the bed and sat down upon it. He wouldn't bring it up now, but he'd have to at some point talk to Draco about their arguments. They were starting to argue too much and it wasn't healthy for their relationship. Hopefully Draco would accept the letter Harry gave to him and then Harry could talk to him about just being more open and talking to Harry more if things were bothering him. Draco had the horrible habit of keeping his feelings all bottled up inside. Harry noticed that when they were first trying to figure out their relationship. He had thought the blond had gotten through the bulk of it, but now he was showing signs of it again.

"I know you're stressed out, Draco. And I don't mean to make you feel like I'm…annoying you or being too nosey," Harry said as he watched Draco walk over to his bureau. "I just want to stop fighting. Promise me tomorrow night when we're out together we won't argue about anything, okay? We'll just…forget our worries."

"Yeah," Draco said tiredly.

"It's just…it's really important for me, Draco. I feel like we're drifting apart again," Harry said, looking down at the floor. "And it would really make me feel better if we had that dinner tomorrow. I know you think it's probably cheesy to have an anniversary type thing, but well…to me it shows that things will be all right between us. I mean, I know it wasn't easy at first, you know, at the Quidditch Academy," Harry said, looking up.

Draco had stopped looking in the bureau for his clothes and was listening, but he had his back turned.

"We've gotten through the worst of it, you know, but I just don't want Quidditch to ruin our relationship. And that's why I thought it'd be nice to go out to dinner. It would really make me feel better about everything and I promise I'll try to stop pestering you."

Harry watched him as Draco sighed and straightened up.

"So do we have a deal?" Harry asked.

Draco finally turned around to him and nodded. "I'm going to take a shower."

Harry nodded and watched him go into the bathroom. He felt better knowing that Draco said he would come to dinner. If he had been completely against the idea of an anniversary dinner (celebrating their relationship) he would've made up some excuse. Maybe Draco's mood was slowly coming back to normal.

The next morning, Harry awoke to find Draco gone. He got up, feeling his stomach churn with both anxiety and excitement. Today was their anniversary and Harry had not only planned to give Draco that gift and letter (that confessed his love to him), but he also hoped that they could have some intimate fun together that night. They hadn't been close much, except for one time, but even then Draco was distant so Harry hoped that Draco would tell him he wanted to stay with Harry. Harry couldn't wait to give Draco the letter. Confessing how he felt was a really big deal to him and once Draco knew…perhaps their relationship could progress even further.

Harry had bought a new outfit just for that evening. The outfit consisted of tight black pants made out of magical material softer than cotton and a nice, dressy long-sleeved dark blue shirt. It had a collar and was slightly shiny and the material was very thin, but comfortable. Harry had found the clothes in a clothing store in Opaleye. It was an expensive outfit, but definitely one that highlighted the good aspects of his body (it was magically charmed to do so) and the shirt's slightly shiny aspect was another magical charm to make Harry's eyes more noticeable (since Hermione had told him they were one of the strongest features he had that captured people's attention).

For most of the day, Harry was playing out what he was going to say to Draco in his mind, before and after the letter. Harry wasn't sure where Draco was, but he promised himself, and Draco, the other night that tonight they would be worry-free and wouldn't argue about anything. This night was much too important, so Harry wasn't going to worry or let himself get suspicious or anything. Although Harry hadn't been going to every practice session (meaning Draco had gone alone to the Quidditch field a couple of times since Harry saw him with Adon), Harry tried not to let that bother him. He wanted that night to be perfect and if he had to get some drinks into Draco to get him to relax and be himself then he'd do that. But nothing would ruin their night; Harry was determined about that.

As time ticked away, Harry became more and more nervous. He knew it would be hard to look at Draco after the blond read the letter. It was just so personal and Harry had never told anyone he loved them. Perhaps if he had been given a chance with Sirius, maybe he would've said it to his Godfather, but since he hadn't had many opportunities to get close to anyone, and because he was raised in a very unloving environment much like Draco was, it was just more difficult to confess such strong feelings.

Just to calm his nerves, Harry got to the restaurant a half-hour before six and sat down at their reserved table. He ordered a Butter-Toffee-Firecracker, which was a stronger alcoholic beverage than Butterbeer and one of the restaurant's specialties. Harry needed something to calm his racing heart. What would Draco say? Harry couldn't help letting the question float around in his mind over and over. He took another swig of the drink. It was cold, but filled his stomach with a burst of warmth and made his muscles so relaxed that Harry slumped back in his seat. It was making his fingertips tingle.

Harry set the gift down on the table and stared at the folded letter which he had slipped into a white envelope. Staring at the envelope, Harry wondered if he had phrased things the right way. As he fretted over it, a waiter suddenly popped in next to him.

"Good evening, sir. I see you're still waiting for your friend. Would you like another drink?"

"Oh, er, sure," Harry said, nodding.

The man nodded and popped right back out. A few minutes later he popped back and set the full glass in front of him.

"Enjoy," he said, smiling.

The empty glass vanished and so did the waiter. Harry stared at the drink and then took out his wand. He waved it to see that it was five minutes past six. He had told Draco that he could be late; he didn't want to be too demanding to say that he had to be there exactly at six. And since Draco wouldn't be preoccupied with Quidditch, Harry bet he wouldn't be too long, which meant he better go over what he was going to say again.

Harry took another sip of his drink, feeling a smile wash over his face as his muscles relaxed and his stomach fluttered. He was definitely ready to face anything, or at least he felt that way. He went over his explanation and exactly how he was going to act when giving Draco the gift and letter several times in his head. Finally, Harry decided that thinking too much on it would probably make him forget everything when the time came so he just sat up confidently and looked around the room.

He admired the Egyptian feel to the restaurant. It had both an Egyptian and a mystic feel to it. The walls were glimmering like fairy dust. The only fairies Harry had ever seen were the Pixies, who were annoying creatures related to fairies, but Hermione had told him that fairy dust was used in physical potions, like a strong sleeping draught, or a love potion, something that could take over a person's mind or body control briefly. Fairy dust apparently had the same effect as alcohol; it relaxed a person making it easier for them to be manipulated. Hermione had also told him that fairies had nearly gone extinct so trying to find one today would be very difficult. They were probably in hiding somewhere.

The floors were tiled with ancient Egyptian markings that were charmed to change every so often. Some of the tables were even a couple feet off the ground and the chairs lowered when people approached so that they could get on them. The tables and chairs were gold and the tablecloths were a silky material in a jade color. There was even a statue of some famous Egyptian witch, named Latuya, that turned animated every half-hour, looking like a live, moving hologram (in color) of the woman. She was dressed in long silky robes of purple and gold and had a wand in hand. Harry had heard another group nearby talking about her and one had said she was a very famous alchemist and that she had lived among muggles in Egypt aiding them with magic during Egypt's Golden Age. Her specialty was apparently healing potions and the cloning charm. She could clone herself three times and cloning was supposedly an incredibly difficult ability even with a wand. There wasn't even a cloning potion yet.

Harry sighed heavily and waved his wand again. He blinked at the numbers floating in front of him. It was nearing six-thirty and Draco was still not there. Harry tried to remain calm. It was possible that Draco was running a little late, because of errands, or perhaps he was also nervous, but he had promised he'd come. That was the deal they made. Then again…Draco did seem reluctant to talk the night before.

_But…he wouldn't have lied to me or led me on to believe that he wanted to come if he didn't. He would've made up some excuse…I mean, he said he'd be here._

Harry took another swig of the drink. It was after five swigs that Harry began to panic on the inside. It was nearing six forty-five and still Draco hadn't shown up. Harry asked the waiter to let him know if a man named Draco came to the entrance and described him.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone by his description or heard his name, but I'll keep a look out," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

The waiter nodded and disappeared with a pop. Harry sat at the table, sipping slowly at his drink. He tapped his fingers on the table and tried not to look at the happy couples or families around him. Harry felt bad for making the waiter wait on him so he ordered a little appetizer of food, mostly to keep himself preoccupied. When his wand told him it was about eight sometime later Harry felt as though he might regurgitate some of his food. If Draco wasn't showing up, knowing it was their anniversary and knowing it was important to him, maybe…maybe Draco didn't want to be with him.

Feeling rather sick, Harry just paid the bill, thanked the waiter and left as quickly as possible. He wasn't going to sit in there like an idiot waiting another two or so hours. If Draco hadn't shown up by then, he wasn't going to show up at all. Harry didn't go home right away. Anger and fury and sadness engulfed him all at once. He walked and walked around Opaleye, trying to work things out. His stomach was churning and this throat was constricted. He was quite certain he was having a panic attack. And the worst part of it all was that he was upset by it. He felt as though Draco had gone and stabbed him in the back with a dagger or something. He had been looking forward to this. First Draco's party hadn't gone as planned, then Draco was too late for Harry's and now this…it was proof and Harry didn't want to believe it.

Harry wrung his hands angrily through his hair, taking deep breaths as he walked. Maybe this had all been a fluke. Maybe Draco had been using him or got sick of him. Maybe he was cheating on him with Adon. And all this time Harry had grown more and more attached—so attached that he had actually thought they would be together permanently and now…now he felt like such a fool! Perhaps Ron had been right about Draco: once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, as Ron had said once. And even if Draco wasn't using him, or cheating on him, maybe he was just living with Harry out of convenience.

Maybe Draco wasn't really serious about their relationship but since he had no one else to rely on he was just staying with Harry. That is until Draco started pulling away and spending time with Quidditch more than him. Perhaps now Draco had found that he didn't want to be with him. Maybe it was because he saw how serious Harry was getting. He felt like such a sap! Draco could be laughing at him behind his back for all he knew.

After walking around for some time, Harry apparated home. The house was silent and Harry's breathing became shallow. His fists were clenched in anger and in hurt. He didn't want to admit how upset this made him; how disappointed and used he felt. He stomped up the stairs, wanting to burn a hole in the wall every time he took a step. He burst open the bedroom door to find it empty. The bathroom light was off and the room looked the same as it had when Harry had left.

Running toward the closet, Harry opened it and was slightly relieved to see Draco's belongings were still there. He hadn't just left. So where was he? Why hadn't he shown up? Was it a subtle way of telling Harry that he didn't want to commit to their relationship anymore? Harry kicked the closet closed and it slammed shut. The harsh sound only eased Harry's anger slightly.

He threw the gift and the letter on the bed and paced up and down the room. He went over to Draco's bureau and shot a spell at it. The entire thing tipped over, spilling contents of Quidditch tactics books and other junk.

"I hate him!" Harry shouted furiously. He wheeled around to Draco's side of the bed and stared at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at it. He was so furious all he had to do was think the spell and it shot out of his wand. The clothes went flying everywhere. Harry heaved deeply, glaring at the clothes. He stomped over to the clothes ready to burn some of Draco's favorite shirts. Harry spotted one of his good silky black shirts and shot a spell at it that crumpled it into a ball and shot it at the wall. Harry was about to go through with burning it when he noticed something. The shirt underneath the black silk one had something on it that made Harry's heart skip a beat.

Harry still had his wand pointed and he stepped forward, not caring that he was stepping on other clothing. There was a stain on the white collared shirt that looked like blood. Instantly Harry's anger turned to fear. He grabbed the white shirt and lifted it up out of the pile. He examined it up close. It was definitely blood. There was a small hole and the blood had seeped around it, obviously where a wound of some sort had been. Harry recognized it as the white shirt that Draco had been wearing when he had limped to the train station. But the blond had covered the shirt with a jacket.

Harry's lips parted in shock and he felt his whole body freeze as if hit by a paralyzing spell. Draco had put the jacket on to cover the blood stain. He had obviously been injured and he had been limping. Harry hadn't felt sorry for him at all because the blond had claimed he had been at Quidditch, but the way the hole was made in the shirt looked like a small burn mark like from a hex. Draco had been attacked!

Harry looked closer at the hole and the blood stain around the hole. It definitely had scorch marks in it. The whole time Harry had been angry at Draco for choosing Quidditch over him, but perhaps it wasn't Quidditch at all!

"But who would do this to Draco?" Harry whispered aloud, stepping backward out of shock.

He suddenly recalled seeing Adon at the field. Maybe that's why Draco was so secretive. Was Adon threatening or black-mailing Draco? Perhaps that's why Draco kept making excuses to go to Quidditch. And that was why he wasn't spending time with Harry! Maybe because Adon was forcing him to do something, pay money, or do something for him! Suddenly Harry felt awful for saying what he did and being so angry at Draco. It was obvious his boyfriend was in trouble. And if Draco didn't show to dinner like he promised…maybe it was because Adon had him! But where? How would Harry be able to find him?

"Okay…I have to calm down," Harry said, breathing out slowly. "Hermione might know a way!"

Harry instantly grabbed his broom and kept the blood-stained shirt in hand as he flew off toward Hermione's house. He banged on the door frantically when he arrived. Lucas opened it looking surprised.

"Harry, wha—"

"I don't have time to talk! Where's Hermione? Is she here?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yeah, but what's this about?" Lucas asked.

"What's going on?"

Harry wheeled around to see Hermione looking at them both. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"Look, I don't have much time to explain, Hermione but I think Draco's in danger. He might've been kidnapped or something, I don't know!"

"What, Harry—"

"I said I don't have time for questions! His life may already be in danger!" Harry exclaimed before Lucas or Hermione could ask anything more. "I just need to know if you can figure out where Draco is with this."

Harry showed her the blood-stained shirt and Hermione tentatively took it. "I…yeah, there's a charm that can trace it, but it depends on how long it's been."

"He wore that shirt like a month ago!" Harry exclaimed. "Look, just please try for me, Hermione! I don't know what else to do!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Lucas looking down at him worriedly. "Just calm down, Harry. Are you sure he's in danger?"

"Lucas, look, I know you said not to jump to conclusions, but I also have always trusted my instincts. And I'm sure about this! Just please tell me what to do!"

Hermione looked frightened but she nodded. "I can use a spell that can hopefully…um…freshen the blood so that the charm can be more accurate. I don't know if it can trace Draco to exactly where he is. I mean, there's just not enough blood."

"Just do what you can, _please_," Harry pleaded.

"Okay…um, I'm going to also need one of the most recent things Draco's worn. I might be able to combine it with this charm to make the tracing more probable."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Can I use your fireplace?"

Lucas nodded and Harry went over to it and took a handful of Floo powder from the case on the mantel. He threw some in and said his home. He appeared in the bedroom and ran to get the most recent shirt he saw Draco wear. He had to search around for it because the clothes were strewn around everywhere. He remembered the day before Draco had been wearing a simple grey t-shirt with flashing cursive letters on the back that read Quidditch Expert. It was a gift from one of the teammates at Draco's party. Harry found it over by the bureau and snatched it up.

Then he searched around for their Floo powder. Not knowing where Draco had placed it, he went into his closet and found a small old sac of some in his trunk. He used the last bit of it to get back to Hermione's place in a flash.

"Here," Harry said, handing her the shirt.

Already, Hermione had placed a spell on the blood-stained shirt and was now letting it float in the air.

"You know…this would be more accurate if I had some moondew. That would really freshen up the bloodstain and enhance the charm."

"Where can I get some?" Harry asked, gesturing anxiously with his hands.

"I…I don't know, it's a very rare ingredient."

"Wait, there's an apothecary store in Opaleye that might have some. It's usually not the season for it and it is a difficult property to get, but they might have at least one vial or so."

"If they do it'll be ridiculously expensive," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"I'll pay for it, just take me there!" Harry exclaimed.

Lucas nodded and the two of them took off on their brooms. Opaleye was a growing business, getting bigger than Hogsmeade and it took them a few minutes to find the apothecary store. And when they got there Harry saw that the sign flashed CLOSED because it was already past nine.

"No! We have to get some!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

Lucas grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down, Harry. Look, there's still someone inside. Maybe she'll let us in."

Harry knocked on the door instantly, having spotted the young woman in the store. She looked at them and shook her head. Then she turned back to cleaning. Harry pounded on the door again. The woman looked up, placing her hands on her hips. Harry reached up to his forehead and lifted his bangs to reveal his scar. The woman's eyes widened and Harry then used his wand to write words in the air: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

For a minute the woman stared at him, but she pocketed her wand, which she had been using for cleaning, and went to the door. Harry's heart was pounding so hard. He felt as though if he didn't hurry something horrible would happen to Draco. And he'd never forgive himself if something did. The woman opened the door and Harry squeezed through to get inside, nearly bumping into her.

"Excuse me…Mr. Potter, I don't usually do this, but what's the emergency?"

"Someone's life is in danger and I need some moondew if you have any. I'll pay anything you need," he said quickly.

The woman was surprised and Harry could see fear in her features. "It isn't…I mean…"

Harry read her fear and shook his head. "No, it's not Voldemort, but it's just as important. Please."

The woman winced at the name, but nodded. "Well, we haven't got any in stock. It's been hard to obtain from any store worldwide, but I do have an amulet that has moondew in it. I don't know if it would be enough for whatever potion you might be using, but it's all I have."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. I'll take it."

The woman nodded and went in the back to retrieve it. It was in an old worn case, but when she opened it a beautiful glimmering amulet was revealed. It was oval shaped, made out of dragon scales and various gems. The center of it was a topaz gem that held something liquid inside. Harry assumed that was the moondew.

"It's an ancient protection amulet that was worn by Latuya. It's said that she was given this gift by Queen Cleopatra from Egypt and Latuya enchanted this normal pendant with jewels with a protection charm for herself. Her life was in danger because an evil sorcerer found out about her cloning ability and wanted it for himself."

Harry nodded, not really caring at the moment. "Er, yeah, thank you very much. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

He summoned the amount she wanted and Harry was surprised that it wasn't as expensive as he thought.

"It's been around for generations," she said smiling. "And I'm sure no one wants an old amulet these days with all these new inventions coming out. It seems you need it more than anyone so I'm selling it to you discounted."

Harry smiled back with gratitude. "Thank you."

He would have to make sure to thank her properly one day when he had enough time. Harry left with the amulet and he and Lucas raced back. Harry gave Hermione the amulet who was intrigued by it.

"Oh my word…it belonged to Latuya, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really have much time, Hermione," Harry said impatiently.

"Right, sorry."

Hermione pointed her wand at it and sent a spell flying it cracked the amulet, but barely.

"Its protection is still strong," Hermione said.

Harry whipped out his own wand and hissed a spell. The amulet shook violently and the topaz gem burst open. Hermione quickly summoned a bowl to catch the liquid and she and Lucas stared at him in shock.

"What? It worked!" Harry exclaimed.

"I…I know, but you just…said a spell in Parseltongue," Hermione said.

Harry's shoulders stiffened and he glanced away from them. "Just please hurry."

He didn't notice Lucas and Hermione exchange glances. Hermione poured the moondew over the blood and then cast the charm over it. Harry waited, staring at the shirt and clenching his fists impatiently. Whoever hurt Draco was going to pay; he'd make sure of that. And he didn't care if it was Adon. He didn't care if he had to injure Adon badly to make him pay, which would mean that they'd have to find a replacement for the championships. Harry didn't care about anything except finding and helping Draco.

"It's working!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement. "Oh my…I've never used such a powerful combination! I didn't actually think it would work, but moondew is as powerful as Cliodne predicted!"

Harry ignored the historical reference and watched as the shirt glowed brightly. The moondew seeped into the blood and the entire shirt changed to a metallic light blew, the color of the liquid.

"Okay, Harry. I'm not positive what will happen, but in theory if you touch it, it should act as like a portkey and take you to wherever Draco is. But mind you, not a lot of people have had experience with moondew, except professional potions masters! So I don't know where it might send you or how dangerous it is," Hermione said, staring at him in concern. Her brown eyes were large and wide and Harry knew that she would worry constantly, but he had to do this.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll be fine," he said nodding.

"Remember it's just a theory! So be careful!"

Harry nodded and approached the glowing shirt and grabbed it without another thought. There was a blinding light and a blur around him. He felt like he was levitating off the ground, or flying…but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly he hit something hard and a gust of wind came at him. He opened his eyes, looking in every direction. Harry recognized the place at once—the winding dark alleys and the damp smell. It was Knockturn Alley. It had been abandoned for a long time, especially after most Slytherins went into hiding (and some others like Bella and her husband were executed), but it hadn't been used in years and from Harry had heard the Ministry and checked it all out to make sure there were no illegal items or Slytherins hiding out. And yet there he was in Knockturn Alley. Why had the shirt brought him there?

Harry had a very bad feeling in his gut. The shirt had vanished or maybe hadn't come with him, Harry wasn't sure. He looked around. He was in a place of Knockturn Alley he hadn't been. Harry was in front of an old worn store that read: Lady Carmilla's Antiques. Harry stared at the store and the worn sign. Harry knew Lady Carmilla was on a wizard card, but it wasn't one of the most popular, probably because not many people collected vampire cards (considering so few were made). He knew that Lady Carmilla was a vicious vampire who bathed in the blood of her victims in her to obtain her youthful appearance. And from what rumors Harry had heard long ago, she was a very strong supporter of Grindelwald, the infamous wizard that Dumbledore had defeated who was one of the first Dark Lords before Voldemort.

Not many people paid attention to vampires, especially not the Ministry because vampires were not as common and they remained away from wizards (not muggles), because wizards were much harder to feed upon. However, the name sounded harmless enough, unlike Borgin and Burkes, which had had an infamous reputation and other stores like Deadly Dark Items or Salazar's Santuary. Perhaps the Ministry had overlooked something here. Harry approached the door and tried to peer through one of the windows, but it was so dusty he couldn't see anything. So he murmured "alohomora" and the door knob shook.

Suddenly, Harry felt something blast through the door and hit him square in the stomach. He flew backward and slid across the harsh damp street. Thankfully, his wand remained in hand. As Harry scrambled to his feet figures suddenly appeared around him. There were five of them dressed in black robes. They didn't have masks on so Harry wasn't sure if they were former Death Eaters, but he knew he must've come to the right place.

Harry ducked as a hex was thrown at him from his left. The big bulky figure charged at him, but Harry apparated out of the way and then appeared behind the figure so fast. He sent the figure flying and as the man groaned, the hood fell off. Harry stared at the face of Crabbe, the same fat bully that used to play the role of Draco's bodyguard at Hogwarts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry snapped, pointing his wand at him.

Another several curses came flying at him and Harry apparated out of the way. He appeared again but two figures shot hexes at him and one hit his shoulder creating a scorch mark. Harry hissed with pain and ducked as another curse came flying his way.

"I thought it'd take you at least a day to figure it out, Potter! You and your damn nosiness!" a female voice snarled. "If only you won't such a damn nuisance everything would've worked out smoothly!"

Harry recognized the voice. "Pansy!"

Laughing, Pansy pulled her hood away from her face, still pointing her wand at him.

"That's touching that you remember me, Potter. But I'm afraid your luck's run out."

"What the hell have you done with Draco?" Harry snapped.

Another large figure lunged at him and grabbed him harshly by the arm. It was Harry's wand arm so he had trouble shooting the spell so instead he punched the figure in the face twice. Then he ripped off the hood to see Goyle staring at him with a bloody nose. Another hex came at him and Harry threw his body down despite the pain of Goyle twisting his arm. He thought his arm would break, but to his relief the curse hit Goyle and sent him flying backward.

Harry clutched at his arm, but kept his wand pointed at them as best as he could. He was still surrounded. Both Crabbe and Goyle got to their feet and pointed their wands at him. Goyle's nose was dripping blood but he wiped it away. Crabbe had barely been injured, only thrown off his feet. Pansy was standing in front of him smirking widely. She was just as hideous as Harry remembered: square jaw, messy hair, facial expression that looked similar to Narcissa Malfoy as though she had a sour expression consistently.

"You're outnumbered, Potter," Pansy said smugly. "And we're not letting you get through! Trust me, it'll do the world a huge favor to get you out of the way!"

"Tell me what you've done with Draco!"

"Stop calling him that!" Pansy snarled. "He would still be a Malfoy if it weren't for you! I've heard about everything, Potter! I don't know how you brainwashed him or seduced him, or whatever, but I've got to say, that's pretty disgusting for a Gryffindor."

"Shut the hell up and tell me where he is!"

"You're not one to make demands!" another female voice spoke up.

She shot a hex at him and Harry dodged it skillfully. Suddenly he felt rough arms around his body and he struggled to break free. Crabbe and Goyle had snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind.

"Look at that. Easy as pumpkin juice," Pansy said laughing.

Harry couldn't break free and couldn't use his wand. There were now three wands pointed at him and Harry felt that if he didn't buy time he was probably dead.

"Why the hell would you hurt Draco if he was your friend?"

"Hurt him? Please, Potter! We're trying to save him, from you! I don't know what happened at that Quidditch academy, but trust me Potter we're going to make sure that Draco does exactly as his parents wanted! The only person who's going to get hurt here is you!" Pansy barked.

A curse came flying at him and Harry couldn't dodge it. He felt the intense pain of the Cruciatus Curse and shut his eyes in pain, but he didn't cry out. It wasn't as painful as Voldemort's curses. And it didn't last as long. Rage boiled so deep within him that Harry opened his eyes, glaring harshly at him. The grip on his wand tightened even though his arms were being held painfully in place.

"Is that all you've got?" Harry snapped heatedly. "You think you're powerful enough to kill me, is that it?"

"Don't sound so high and mighty Potter! I think it's time to get rid of you and prove you wrong!"

Harry jumped up using his Quidditch instincts and snapped his head back. Both Crabbe and Goyle's faces were knocked by his head. Harry was dropped and he rolled on the ground. A curse hit him and Harry's shirt caught on fire. Rolling out of the way of another one, Harry managed to say a spell to stop the fire, but it had burned a hole right through his shirt and made the skin beneath it red.

"You're going to tell me where Draco is or else!" Harry shouted.

"Please, Potter! Spare me your lame threats!" Pansy shouted.

All five came at him at once. He heard Crabbe and Goyle behind him and could see the other three figures shooting a bright green light at him. And the rage boiled so deep. Harry's vision became blurry. He jumped over one and fell on the ground to avoid the others. Harry felt something hit him in the neck and suddenly he couldn't move. He heard Pansy's laugh.

"You're pathetic, Potter! And now it's time for you to die!"

Harry felt his body fighting the curse with every ounce of energy. His vision blurred again and the green lights were headed toward him. Harry felt his muscles loosen, but he didn't move…not yet. And then as they were inches from him, Harry vanished with a pop. He heard Pansy curse but was off to the side in a split second behind the other figure. He tripped that figure and heard another feminine squeal and as Pansy's face turned toward him Harry shot two hexes toward her at the same time. One of them she blocked but the other caught her arm. And ropes suddenly bound around her.

"GET HIM! AND UNTIE ME!" Pansy shrieked.

The other female figure ran toward her as the other female figure on the ground rose to her feet. Crabbe and Goyle were up onto their feet with their wands pointed and coming at him. And Harry just reacted. The rage inside of him exploded and made his stomach feel as though it had turned completely upside down. He spun around and kicked the female behind him in the face. He saw blood and she screamed as she fell back down. Then to dodge Crabbe and Goyle's curses, Harry spun low to the ground, whipping back around and suddenly words came out of his mouth. The ground exploded as the spell hit with full power, knocking both Crabbe and Goyle off their feet. Goyle slammed into Crabbe who hit the wall hard.

The girl running toward Pansy was so shocked that it gave Harry enough time to apparate and appear above Pansy, who was still trapped by ropes. Pansy's eyes widened as she gazed up at him and Harry pointed his wand in her face.

"If anyone moves she dies!" Harry bellowed loudly.

The female that he had kicked was pointing her wand at him but her hand was shaking.

"HELP ME YOU IDIOTS! GET POTTER!" Pansy shrieked.

"I said move and she dies!" Harry shouted toward them all. Crabbe and Goyle were groaning as they tried to get to their feet.

"You don't have it in your Potter!" Pansy spat.

Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Both curses came from the other females and Harry spun around in a circle saying a blocking spell that blocked both attacks. And in a split second, Harry wheeled around and pointed his wand toward Crabbe and Goyle who were getting up and ready to charge at him again with wands pointed. And Harry hissed words as he pointed his wand at them. It was the first thing he had thought off—the curse that he had read from Snape's potion book, the curse Snape invented and the curse that he had used only once on Draco back during his sixth year. And Harry could hear the words come out of his mouth and he knew that he said the curse in Parseltongue.

The ground erupted as Harry's curse flew toward them. Both Crabbe and Goyle's faces lit up with fear and as they tried a blocking spell the curse brokaye right through and hit them square in the chests. Crabbe gurgled a scream as blood poured down from the wounds slashed across his body. Blood dripped from Goyle's mouth as he stumbled backward toward the wall. Both were bleeding profusely and their ropes were completely ripped and torn, allowing blood to seep down. Goyle had been closer so his face had a large slash across his cheek down to his chin.

One of the other females stopped in shock, turning to look at them. Pansy's face turned pale but the third female suddenly started shouting hexes and curses. Harry apparated out of the way and then apparated in back of the other girl who had been stunned.

"DAPHNE!" the other girl shrieked.

She wheeled around and Harry saw her face—a face he had never seen before that was tanned with wide blue eyes. She pointed the wand in Harry's face.

"IMPERIO!" she shouted.

It must've been the first thing that came to mind. Harry pretended that it worked, but she wasn't half as strong as Voldemort. She relaxed, grinning when she thought she had got him. And suddenly Harry struck out with his hand across her face. She screamed as she went flying and her wand flew from her hand. Her hood came off and Harry saw her face clearly—dark wavy brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She didn't look familiar but somehow she was friends with Pansy.

"Accio wand!" Harry shouted and her wand came to his hand.

He pointed both wands at the girl Daphne. "If you move she dies!" Harry shouted.

The other girl who was running forward with her wand suddenly stopped. Pansy looked back and forth with a panicked expression.

"He's lying! UNTIE ME!"

Daphne flung her leg up and hit Harry in the side. It was unexpected and Harry stumbled as she got to her feet. Harry caught himself and apparated. He appeared suddenly above Pansy pointing both wands down at her.

"I said stop or she dies!" Harry bellowed.

The two girls, Daphne and the other one, both had wands pointed at him. Pansy stared up at Harry with wide eyes, but she still looked angry.

"KILL HIM! There's two of you! Quick before Potter ruins everything!"

Without thinking Harry slammed his foot into Pansy's side. She cried out with pain.

"You have only one choice! Those two over there are going to die if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. "That curse is my own invention and there's no cure!" he lied, wanting to frighten them more. "The only way to save their lives is to take them to St. Mungos. So tell me what I want to know and I'll let you all live and save them."

Pansy stared up at him and then leaned her head back toward Daphne. "Don't listen to him! He's bluffing!"

"LOOK AT THEM!" Harry bellowed in her face. "They're bleeding to death! And they won't survive unless you cooperate!"

Pansy's face contorted into an angry and bull-doggish look. "Sacrifices must be made Potter! Cliodene even said so!"

Pansy's eyes widened when she realized she let something slip. That name rang an uncomfortable bell in Harry's head and his eyes widened.

"Cliodene…," Harry trailed off as his heart pounded in his chest. "Cliodene Peakes?"

Pansy was shocked that Harry guessed right. "Daphne! Astoria! KILL HIM!"

"Avada Kedavra!" the girl Astoria shouted fearfully.

Harry suddenly apparated out of the way to Pansy's other side and without thinking pointed his wand at Pansy.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

Pansy screamed so loudly, twisting and turning within the confines of the ropes. Both girls stopped, stunned. Harry lifted the curse and Pansy lay panting for breath, pale and with wide eyes.

"You have only one choice! Those two over there are going to die!" Harry said, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. "And she's going to die, if you don't cooperate!"

Harry had his wand pointed at Pansy still and both Daphne and Astoria stood still. Daphne's hand was trembling and Astoria kept looking at Crabbe and Goyle and then back to Pansy, as if asking for instructions.

"I'll give you one more chance!" Harry bellowed. "You can save all three of them if you just cooperate!"

The girls didn't move and kept their wands pointed at him. Harry could see Astoria's grip on her wand tighten and he knew a curse was coming any second.

"_Don't you dare!_" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

He pointed one wand at her and kept the other pointed at Pansy. Both Daphne and Astoria were shocked at the fact that Harry spoke Parseltongue. He hoped it would stun them enough.

"JUST KILL HIM!"

Harry looked down at Pansy, saw her face, and suddenly he felt the rage take over. Thinking about Draco and what Cliodene Peakes was planning…it was the girl Lucius had mentioned to him, the girl that he had wanted Draco to marry and suddenly without thinking Harry hissed "incendio" in Parseltongue.

Pansy let out a wail of pain, screaming desperately as her hand was blown clean off. Blood poured everywhere, soaking her robe and her hair. Tears of pain streamed from the corners of Pansy's eyes and Harry stared down at her firmly. His adrenaline was pumping so hard that his hand was becoming unsteady.

"I'm giving you one, final chance," he said slowly. "Or it's your heart that will explode next time!"

Pansy stared up at Harry with utmost fear and shock. Her face was contorted into pain and Daphne and Astoria were paralyzed in place.

"I think Crabbe's stopped breathing!" Daphne shrieked.

Astoria wheeled her head around to look and her hood fell off. She too had wavy brown hair but it was short, just barely past her chin, while Daphne's was past her shoulder. But they both had the same blue eyes as well. Astoria's face was paler in comparison and she appeared younger, but there seemed to be no doubt that Astoria and Daphne were sisters.

"There's only one way to save them all! Tell me where Draco is NOW!" Harry bellowed.

"Please, stop!" Daphne said, lowering her wand.

"Daphne don't!" Astoria shouted. She was pale and heaving deeply, keeping her wand pointed at Harry.

Harry turned and stared firmly at Astoria. And despite her youth, he made sure to glare at her with as much intimidating as he could muster. "You think you're a match for me? All five of you together aren't even a quarter as powerful as Voldemort was and I defeated him!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing around them. Daphne, Pansy and Astoria all winced at the name of Voldemort. Harry knew they weren't like the Malfoys. They were only his age and probably hadn't ever met Voldemort but just followed their parents like any good Slytherin.

Astoria's eyes widened but she kept her wand pointed at him.

"If you want her to die, be my guest."

"You wouldn't kill her…you need information…," Astoria said quietly, looking at Pansy then at her sister.

Harry kept an eye on Daphne to make sure she didn't try anything.

"No, but I only need one of you alive for that," Harry said angrily.

He was trying to sound more intimidating than he felt. It was already so hard for him to keep his wand steady. The only thing he could think of was that Draco needed his help. And he couldn't be there too late. He had to save him. And he would, even if he had to do the unspeakable. It was almost as though a foreign power and taken over his body, giving him the will to be so cruel. And his anger fueled most of it. He loved Draco and would do anything to protect him.

Pansy was moaning in pain at the loss of her hand, struggling weakly against the restraints. Daphne stared at her and then at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Astoria just do what he says! Pansy might bleed to death too!"

Finally, Astoria swallowed and lowered her wand reluctantly.

"Now tell me what I need to know and you're all free to go to St. Mungo's," Harry said sternly. "Where is Draco and how do I get to him?"

"He's inside," Daphne said, paler than before. She shakily gestured to the Lady Carmilla's Antiques store. "There's a secret passage in the back that leads to an underground tunnel. It'll take you to him!"

"How do I open the secret passage?" Harry asked her, making sure to glance at Astoria so she didn't attack him by surprise.

"The p-password is Ashwinder," Daphne said.

"Fine. Put down your wand," Harry demanded toward Astoria.

The girl's eyes narrowed but slowly she began to lower it.

_Expelliarmus,_Harry thought and her wand flew to him. Astoria stared at him in shock, obviously not expecting that he could perform wandless magic as well. Harry slowly stepped away from Pansy, but didn't untie her. She was still moaning in pain and arching her back upward with her eyes shut tightly.

"Go now before I change my mind!" Harry shouted.

Daphne ran toward Crabbe and Goyle and picked up a stone nearby, probably caused by the crack in the wall that the two fat boys had made. She created a portkey and disappeared with them. Astoria ran to Pansy and glanced up at Harry. There was a look in her eye that he couldn't quite place, but it almost looked like…admiration. And then she vanished with a pop along with Pansy. Harry wasted no time breaking down the door with his wand and rushing inside. Daphne had said that there was a secret passage in back. And he hoped that she was telling the truth.

Harry jumped over the counter, nearly falling over. He was suddenly feeling very shaken about what he had done. It was the rage and protection he felt in saving Draco that caused him to act so…Slytherin-like. Or at least…that's what he thought. He had never used Dark Magic like that before and it had felt like it had taken over his body.

Shaking his head, Harry pushed open the back door and looked around. It was full of cobwebs and old junk that appeared useless, but at the end of the storage room there was a wall. It was blocked by a large empty shelf but Harry pushed it aside. Then Harry approached the wall and murmured "Ashwinder."

The cement blocks began to move and Harry watched with both relief and anxiety as they moved out of place in a circular pattern until he saw stairs leading downward. Harry stepped through and kept his wand out. He kept Astoria and Daphne's wands in his pocket and hoped that the others wouldn't come back. Crabbe and Goyle still had their wands, but they were unconscious. Pansy had hers too so Harry hoped that Astoria and Daphne didn't come back with the other wands.

As Harry climbed down the winding staircase, he realized how cleverly the place had been hidden. It was in a shop that was the least dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley, protected by a special password much like Sirius' house had been protected from anyone finding it. Someone really powerful, or wealthy, must've made it and Harry wondered if it was Cliodene Peakes' family who created it for emergencies. Maybe that's where most Slytherins were hiding. Or maybe other Slytherins had created underground sanctuaries. It was safer than trying to hide in the muggle or wizard world just by plain protections.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry saw a tunnel and he followed it. When he got to the end, however, he realized there was more than one door. The first door Harry opened was completely empty. It was just a bare room surrounded by four walls. And the next door Harry opened looked like a storage room for bottles and probably illegal items. Harry then walked to the door on the left corner. He opened it and stepped inside. Harry was shocked to find it was an old bedroom of sorts. There was a dusty bureau, a nightstand, old trinkets and papers lying around and a small bed in the way corner. As Harry walked further into the room he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He wheeled around with his wand pointed and saw that there was a vanity sitting to the left against the wall. And the person seated on the vanity, facing away from the mirror, was Draco.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips for a moment. "Draco? Draco!"

Harry rushed over to him and saw that Draco was staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Draco didn't respond. Harry's heart pounded faster and faster. The blond was breathing, but he wasn't saying a word. He hadn't even looked at Harry or reacted in any way. Harry jumped around to face the blond and knelt down to look at his face. Draco's eyes were half-open as though he were sleepy, but the creepiest part was that his pupils were completely gone. He was in some sort of trance or—

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up and he jumped backward. The hex missed him by centimeters and burned a hole in the wall nearby. Draco didn't even flinch. He just kept staring at the wall. Harry wheeled around with his wand pointed to see a girl step forward. She was exactly as Draco had briefly described her when Harry had asked him at the Quidditch academy. She was creepy and exotic looking at the same time. She had long, straight brown hair that went down past her shoulders about to where her elbows were. Her face was a little tan, but her eyes were an unnatural blue. A very, very light blue, not like Draco's—more like a white-blue, or a sky blue that just didn't match her appearance. Draco's eyes were a beautiful baby blue with a silver-ish hue to them. But hers…it was like she was looking straight through him.

"I can't believe you made it this far, Harry Potter," she spoke quietly in a high but firm voice. "And to think, I could've had this finished in just twenty minutes and then suddenly you show up in the nick of time."

"Yeah, and I almost killed most of your friends to do it," Harry spat, glaring at her.

Cliodene raised an eyebrow. "You? You may be the famous Harry Potter, but you're still a Gryffindor."

"I'm actually half Slytherin. _See_?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Cliodene stared at him, turning her head slightly. "Hmm. Impressive. A Gryffindor with the rare Slytherin ability to speak Parseltongue. Unexpected, but hardly enough."

"Frankly I don't care what house I came from! Or what type of family! I'll act however I feel I have to!"

"You're already too late," Clidoene smirked nastily. Her expression was almost worse than Pansy's. "Nacrissa told me everything about that article and how you somehow brainwashed Draco into breaking away from his family and joining you. However you did that I don't know, but it disgusted me! Draco's mine! He and I were set up to marry only a couple months after he joined that Quidditch academy! His parents told me I'd be perfect for him even though I'm not a Pureblood! Ha! They chose me over Daphne and Astoria, imagine that."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "They're Purebloods?"

Cliodene's eyes narrowed. "Like I said. Draco's mine. My love potion has already taken effect and he's going to marry me."

Harry looked around and glanced at Draco. "Do you think I'm daft? You have to kiss him in order for it to work and you obviously haven't because he's not speaking or hanging all over you!" Harry spat.

Cliodene's smirk faded and Harry knew he was right. She had probably been waiting for the potion to take over Draco completely so it would work and Harry had come definitely in the nick of time.

"I can't believe you'd be so desperate as to use a love potion!" Harry exclaimed. "You'd actually live with the fact that the person you marry will be a zombie forever!"

Cliodene suddenly shot a hex at him and Harry dodged it, crashing into a nearby wall.

"I'll do what I have to! He wasn't very willing to cooperate any other way! I warned him and I sent the others after him to give him plenty of warnings! He had his chance to go the easy way and he chose the hard way," Cliodene hissed, stepping forward. "But I'm sure that was your fault."

Harry's jaw clenched and he kept his wand pointed steadily at her. "So it was you who injured him?"

"It was just a warning!" she hissed. "And I wouldn't have had to even waste my breath if you hadn't ruined everything!"

Harry dodged the curse and ran to the middle of the room. "I didn't put him under any kind of spell like you did! We became friends at that academy, by his own will and he chose to be with me! Which is more than I can say for you!"

Angrily, Cliodene sent several hexes flying toward him. Harry had to duck behind the bed to avoid one.

"You're lying! Narcissa told me that's the only way Draco would ever defy her!"

"Yeah, well she's delusional!" Harry shouted. "And how the hell did you even have contact with her while she's under House Arrest?"

"Too bad, I'm not giving anything away!" Cliodene snapped.

She threw another curse that exploded too close to him and threw him off his feet. Harry slid across the floor and he scrambled to get to his feet. That's when he realized she wasn't headed for him, but for Draco. If she kissed him, it was all over. Harry tried to apparate but realized that he couldn't. Somehow the underground place was protected from that. Harry did the only thing he could. He hissed several spells at her and Cliodene jumped out of the way, now standing beside Draco. She smirked and Harry knew what would happen next. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He hit Draco with a spell and sent him flying sideways. Cliodene screamed with fury as Draco slid across the floor ungracefully, bumping his head in the process.

"I'll kill you Potter!" she screamed.

Harry blocked the curses that came flying at him, but he was becoming exhausted. He had fought off five people already and had used a lot more magic than he predicted to get them to reveal what he needed to know. His reflexes were getting slower. And one of Cliodene's hexes hit him in the leg and he collapsed to the floor. Harry struggled to get up but Cliodene forced his body down with another hex.

"I'm going to make you suffer, Potter! But first…I think I'll start with you watching me kiss Draco."

Harry struggled to get up but Cliodene's spell was still holding him in place. Cliodene levitated Draco's body into a standing position and she gave Harry a nasty sneer. Harry struggled violently but was too weak to fight it off. Cliodene bent down and pressed her lips to Draco's. Harry's heart practically burst out of his chest in horror. All the pain of losing Draco crashed on him at once and Harry felt as though he couldn't breathe. Cliodene wrapped her arms around Draco's neck just to torture Harry more and then she pulled away. Her eyes came on him and she smirked widely seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Too bad, Potter. After all that and you've still lost."

Harry struggled to stand up, but found he couldn't. And it wasn't because of the spell. His knees had gone weak with shock and he tried to hold himself up by clutching the post at the end of the bed. Harry's gaze went to Draco and he stared at the blond, thinking about all the good times he had with him and he couldn't believe that in one second it was all gone. Suddenly Harry heard a groan and he snapped out of his daze. Draco blinked and Cliodene turned to smile at him.

"Well my darling Draco, what do you say now? How about you tell Potter that he's lost? Tell him for me," she said in a sickly seductive voice.

Draco's head suddenly turned to look at him and Harry, breathing heavily, stared into the silver-blue eyes he knew so well.

"Potter! What…," Draco stuttered.

Harry chokayed on a gasp. Draco recognized him. Cliodene wheeled around and stared at Draco with wide disbelieving eyes.

"No…No, my potion! You're under my spell! I said tell him he's lost!"

Draco stared at her in surprise and took a couple steps backward.

Cliodene screeched with fury and Harry had to cover his ears. Draco too did the same and suddenly Cliodene shot Draco with a hex that hurled him against the wall and plastered him there. His arms and legs were spread slightly and his feet were plastered to the floor.

"I WILL NOT LOSE! I'll feed you my potion again!"

Harry's heart raced and he jumped up from his position. Draco wasn't gone! He could save him! Cliodene summoned another potion and ran toward Draco. Probably thinking Harry was still affected by her spell, she forced Draco's mouth open with her wand. Draco's eyes were wide with shock. Harry ran as fast as he could and suddenly lunged on top of her. Cliodene screeched as she fell backward with him. Cliodene turned around in his grasp and suddenly punched him in the face. Harry felt his cheek burn but he tried to grab her hands. Cliodene then pointed her wand in Harry's face and he knew exactly which curse she was thinking of.

Harry did the only thing he could in that short time and spat right in her face. Cliodene faltered and Harry jumped up, taking advantage and pinned her down on the floor. He kept her wand hand pressed firmly to the floor. And Cliodene swore and struggled. She suddenly freed her legs from beneath him and wrapped them around his neck, squeezing him until he chokayed. Harry couldn't move his hands unless he wanted to free her hands. Her thighs squeezed around his neck and Harry felt his air pipe cut off. Harry took the risk and let go of one of her hands. She freed that hand, the one without the wand, and slapped his wand out of his hand. Then she pulled on his hair, bringing his head down as she squeezed harder. Harry still wouldn't let her wand hand loosen, but if he passed out she would win.

He could feel the lightheadedness coming on. Harry reached his hand into his pocket and as Cliodene's eyes noticed his hands, he whipped out Daphne's wand and her eyes widened in shock.

"You can't use that on me! I've won Potter!" She screeched, chokaying him harder.

Harry's face was turning red and slightly blue but Harry pointed the wand at her unsteadily. Cliodene's eyes widened and just as she loosened her only free hand from gripping his hair to try and snatch the wand, Harry, since he couldn't speak, only had to think of one word: obliviate.

Suddenly, Cliodene's face went pale and her head drooped backward to the floor. Her legs stiffened and fell from around Harry's neck. Harry coughed and gasped for air. He pushed her legs away from him and shakily stood up. Cliodene blinked several times looking confused and Harry pointed the wand at her and used a paralyzing spell. He was grateful for having taken Daphne's wand now. Cliodene hadn't expected he would have more than one wand. Since it wasn't his wand though Harry had no idea how long the paralyzing spell would last. He scooped up his own wand and helped Draco down from the wall.

"Come on," Harry said, helping him up. "There has to be a secret way out of here."

Harry didn't want to chance going out into Knockturn Alley so he was hoping there was another way out. Harry had an arm around Draco's waist to help him walk as they escaped out of the bedroom. As they stumbled down the hall, Harry suddenly stopped, remembering the empty room. He turned and helped Draco inside, hoping that maybe it wasn't just an empty room. Harry closed the door behind them and helped Draco down as he searched for a way out. He even tried to password, but nothing worked.

"I thought there'd be a secret passage or something!" Harry exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

He was becoming anxious again. Draco looked weak and tired. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said.

"Why not just apparate?" Draco suggested, leaning against the wall.

"But this place seems protected against…," Harry trailed off and his eyebrows furrowed. The bedroom had been protected against it. But maybe that was the secret way out. "It's worth a shot."

Harry grabbed Draco and helped him up. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry concentrated on their home. He felt his insides squirm violently and suddenly Draco's weight caused him to fall over. Only they weren't on cement flooring, it was polished wood. Harry pushed himself up and looked around.

"Merlin, it worked! We're back home!" Harry exclaimed.

He turned to see Draco struggling to get up. Harry instantly got up and helped him to a chair. He then made some tea and gave it to him. As Draco drank the tea, Harry explained to him what happened.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me you were attacked?" Harry asked, after he had explained what he knew.

Draco shrugged. "I told you I can handle myself."

"You call _that_ handling it yourself?" Harry retorted.

Draco didn't respond and took another sip of tea. Harry sighed heavily and slumped down into a chair across from him.

"All right…let's just be thankful it's over."

"It might never be over."

Harry glanced up surprised. "What do you mean?"

Draco stared down at his cup. "Potter…it's just too risky."

The feeling of pain came crashing down on him again. Harry knew what he was suggesting. It was the same tone of voice he had when he had brokayen it off at the Quidditch academy just before graduation. Draco wanted to end their relationship again. This time Harry wasn't going to keep silent.

"Draco, you can't be serious! After everything we've been through you just want to…to throw it all away?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Look, Potter, I appreciate you saving me, but this is how it is! Obviously if Pansy and Cliodene could find out about us, there's no telling who else did! As it is, if she had forced me to marry her, I would've let the entire team down for the championships."

"Is that all you care about? The Quidditch championships? What about _us_?" Harry shouted. "You didn't think you'd make it through confronting your parents, but you did! We've been through worse!"

"Yeah and I'm sick of it Potter!" Draco snapped. "I'm sick of having to look over my shoulder every day and hope that someone's not going to come tearing down our door! I'm sick of having to pretend to be nice to Weasley! And I'm sick of worrying that the truth about me will be revealed or that my parents will get out of House Arrest and hunt us down and kill us! Who the hell knows what'll happen! It's better if we just go our separate ways!"

Harry felt his entire body tense as he stared at the blond. Draco couldn't be serious…he couldn't, not after everything. Maybe Harry's instincts about them drifting apart weren't completely untrue.

"Draco, please. We were doing fine this whole year. I know that this was pretty serious, but it's only one thing!"

"ONE thing?" Draco retorted. "It's always one thing or another, Potter! It's a never ending cycle! First my parents, then reporters, now my old Slytherin friends. Who's next? I'd really rather not risk my life and my career! And that _one thing_ could've ruined both in an instant!"

Harry glanced away, unable to look at him. He didn't want to show the anger that he felt, especially knowing that Draco was weak and exhausted and Harry didn't know what Cliodene and Pansy and them put him through so he didn't want to get into a huge battle. And yet he knew that once Draco had made up his mind, just like before when Draco had suggested they go separate ways because they were on different teams, that was it. The only thing that had brought them together was pure luck. Harry tried to not remember what Draco had said to him about realizing that he had wanted to see Harry again. He couldn't get emotional, especially not in front of Draco.

After some time of awkward and tense silence, Draco stood up. "I can look for my own place."

Harry suddenly got up. "Don't bother. I'm sure you need to heal from whatever injuries you got and we wouldn't want you to be unprepared for the championships," Harry said, subtly sarcastic. He didn't even look at Draco. "Hermione and Lucas will let me stay at their place and then I can stay with them until I find my own place. You found this place first anyway."

Without glancing at Draco, knowing if he did he'd give his emotions away, Harry headed upstairs and pulled his trunk from the closet. He went to the bureau and just grabbed a pile of clothes and other things and stuffed them in there. He was in a daze as he did so. After he packed the most important things, Harry realized he could come back for his other stuff later. He just had to get out of there before he lost his temper or confessed to Draco how he felt and then make the rejection that much harder. He had to get out and he couldn't even stand going past Draco downstairs. So Harry rummaged through things, looking for the Floo powder. He caught sight of the bag on the floor and realized it must've been in Draco's bureau, the one Harry tipped over when he thought Draco purposefully didn't show up on their anniversary.

Harry snatched the bag and opened it. He shrunk his trunk down, along with his broom, and stuffed them in his pocket. Then he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and left through the fireplace to Hermione and Lucas'. He came out in a big burst of green flames. Hermione jumped up from the couch startled and Harry saw that the two of them were seated in the living room looking worried.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as tears came down her face.

She embraced him so tightly he could scarcely breathe.

"I thought something horrible had happened to you! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Lucas came over too and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Once Hermione managed to pull away they sat him down and Hermione got him some tea. And Harry told them the whole story.

"I can't believe they'd do such a thing!" Hermione gasped, clutching her teacup harshly. "If you had been there one second too late…"

"Draco would've married her unwillingly and also cost us the championships," Harry said glumly, stirring his tea.

"That's completely illegal! You should go to the Ministry and tell them everything, including Cliodene having contact with Draco's mum. That means she's breaking the law and she basically sent her after you two."

"Trust me, I'll send a letter to them immediately," Harry said. "But…I have a favor to ask you both."

"Of course," Lucas said, leaning forward.

Harry stared down at his teacup. "May I stay with you both just briefly until I find my own place?"

Hermione and Lucas glanced at one another.

"Harry, I…of course, but why?" Hermione asked.

Harry bit his lip to keep from showing any emotion. He clenched the teacup harshly and made sure not to look them in the eye. He pretended as though he was busy relaxing with his tea, taking sips, but in reality if he looked at them he might not be able to control his emotions.

"Draco brokaye up with me."

"WHAT? After you bloody saved him?" Hermione shouted.

Harry glanced up from his teacup and stared at Hermione in shock. She was never one to swear much at all. Even Lucas looked surprised. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But why would he do that?"

"He's just afraid that someone else, like his parents, or other former Slytherin friends are going to hound us. And he says he's sick of always having to look over his shoulder," Harry said, shrugging. "It's the curse that stays with me. Anyone who's with me is in danger."

Hermione's eyes saddened. "Oh Harry, that's not true."

"It is. If it's not Voldemort, it's a Death Eater, if it's not a Death Eater, it's a Slytherin who wants revenge against me, if it's not that it's someone who just hates me for my fame. It _is_ a never ending cycle. Draco was right about that. It's just something I have to accept."

Both Hermione and Lucas didn't know what to say so Harry just cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"So it's okay if I stay then?"

"Yes! Stay as long as you need to until you find a place!" Hermione said, nodding. "And we'll help you look for one."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Do you mind if I get set up now? I'm really tired."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione got up and prepared the study room as a guest room. She turned an old desk into a temporary bed for Harry and he thanked her and shut the door. Harry lay down after setting his trunk next to him. He couldn't believe that it was still over. Harry had fought so hard to keep their relationship together and he had actually tortured someone to save Draco and in the end it still didn't work out. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Sorry! This turned out to be much longer than expected. It's already at 50 pages and I'm not finished so I split it in half. **Part two** should be up sometime tomorrow or at the most by Sunday! I've got it almost done! So my goal is that it'll be up tomorrow! Thanks for being patient!


	2. A Fateful Enchantment

Captivation: Lux Hall

**Captivation: Lux Hall**

_**WARNING: Sexual content.**_

**Part Two****: A Fateful Enchantment **

In the few days that followed, Harry remained at Hermione and Lucas' place. He hadn't started searching for a new place, but considering that Hermione's wedding was soon he figured he could search for one after. He hadn't had much of an appetite and stayed in the guest room quite frequently or just went flying around. He was too afraid to go to Quidditch practice so he sent an Owl to his captain telling him that he needed a few days off because he wasn't feeling well. There was still time before the match and Harry knew he would be ready. Hermione's wedding was the next day, August 30th, and the championships weren't until September 15th. But he needed a mental break and seeing Draco would completely ruin him.

At least until after Hermione's wedding, Harry wouldn't have to worry about seeing Draco. So that day Harry went off and bought Hermione a wedding gift, just from him. He figured putting Draco's name on it would be pointless now. It was a beautiful magically charmed drink maker, only about as big as a small nightstand. It could make anything magically from foreign coffee, like from Spain or other areas, to ancient herbal teas, hot chocolate and even some flavors of Butterbeer. Since Hermione loved tea and loved serving drinks to people and having a variety, Harry thought that would be a good present especially because the machine was magically charmed to refill itself by cloning the materials necessary magically so Hermione would never have to go out and buy another one or fill it up with anything. Harry knew both she and Lucas would enjoy it.

The next day was the wedding day. Harry had already gotten his tuxedo long ago when he found out the date of their wedding and he had brought it with him in his trunk. He and Lucas got ready together talking about trivial things. Lucas didn't bring up anything related to Quidditch or relationships or Draco. The wedding was being held at a famous historical garden. It was a place where Queen Maeve, a famous queen known for being the first fully trained female sorceress who trained sorcerers long before Hogwarts existed, supposedly practiced her sorcery privately. It was in a peaceful place, now made as a sanctuary to protect it from being bought or changed in any way.

There was a beautiful arch covered in Lotus flowers of all colors that was in the center of the garden. They were surrounded by rows of various flowers and shrubbery. Everyone sat facing the arch and there were beautiful phoenixes flying around singing melodies. The sun was shining brightly down on them. Harry sat next to Ron and Lillian as Lucas stood up with his father waiting for Hermione. Hermione wanted a traditional muggle wedding, but she wasn't against having magic involved. There were floating roses around the guests and in rows down the isle that she would walk down. When music began playing, Hermione came into sight with her father.

She wore a beautiful strapless white dress that had pink silk weaved in it in a flowery design that went around her waist and down to the train of the dress, which trailed elegantly behind her. She had pearls around her neck and her hair was curled in ringlets with some hair up in a fancy bun and some ringlets cascading on her shoulders. She didn't wear a veil, but her dress had a silk shawl to it that wrapped around her shoulders. There was also a belt of pearls around her waist that draped down the front of the dress. And she held violet lilacs in her hands as she came down.

Harry smiled at her as she walked down. And every time she took a step a rose would suddenly emerge from the ground, another magical charm that Mrs. Weasley had suggested. Harry watched the ceremony, trying so hard not to think about Draco. It was only months ago that Harry mentioned to Draco about getting married. He had played it off as a joke and so had Draco at the time, but recently Harry had been thinking about it. That's why he had wanted their relationship to be permanent.

Swallowing, Harry forced his feelings back down and watched as Hermione and Lucas said their vows and kissed. The Lotus flowers at the top of the archway suddenly curled closed then opened and released a couple of doves that flew off. And then showers of rose petals fell from the sky all around them but disappearing before they touched the ground. Everyone cheered and clapped and Hermione blushed so brightly. Harry could see tears at the corner of her eyes and was happy that her wish had come true.

At the reception, a huge feast appeared in the garden and everyone ate and drank to their heart's content. Harry couldn't really eat much, but he did dance with Hermione a little. Afterwards, he watched his friends celebrating and sat down to slowly sip a special tropical wizard drink that fizzed in his mouth.

"Oy mate!" Ron said grinning. "Have you seen the cake? Mum went all out! I wonder what she'll do if Lillian and I got married!"

Harry forced a smile and shrugged. "Probably make more layers."

Ron noticed his quiet behavior and cocked his head. "You alright? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Really," Harry said. He hadn't told Ron about what had happened. He and Lillian had recently come back from vacation and Harry wasn't in the mood to relive what had happened. Eventually, Ron would find out.

"Ok, well I'm going to see what kind of Butterrum they have!"

Harry smiled and nodded and watched him go. Lucas and Hermione were dancing together as rose petals were still circling them and Harry wished that he could know that sort of happiness. Not once in his life had he known true happiness. Maybe that was the curse of being a powerful wizard. That's what people didn't understand; it was definitely better to be ordinary than special, because being special meant having certain sacrifices that were hard to live without.

"Harry, dear, why aren't you dancing?"

He turned to see Mrs. Weasley grinning at him.

"I'm just tired that's all. Er, from Quidditch practice."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "It's such a shame that it takes up so much of your time. But I hope you like the cake!"

"Looks delicious," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled cheerfully and then gave him a quick hug and went on her way.

"You're such a liar."

Harry turned to see Ginny standing behind him with her arms crossed. Harry felt his stomach churn as she came around the table with all the drinks, such as fizzing punch, Butterbeer, Butterrum, magical tropical drinks, and more.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're faking," Ginny said. "I could probably tell a mile away."

Harry shrugged. "It's nothing."

Ginny cocked her head and stepped closer. "So if it's not Quidditch, would it have anything to do with Draco?"

Harry almost dropped his drink and he jerked his head around to stare at her.

"It's really none of your business," Harry said coolly.

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it. She sighed and then stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just could tell someone was wrong so I just figured it might be that. I mean, if you want to talk…"

"Why do you care?" Harry retorted. "For a while you hated me for not being with you at all and you also hate Draco. Ron does too. That's why no one's noticed that he's not here."

"I did."

Harry glanced up at her surprised. There was a maturity in her eyes. Her hair was down to her shoulders; straight, red hair and her face had thinned out a little, but there was something about her features that made her look older. As she stared at him calmly, Harry definitely saw that she had changed.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said, looking down at his glass.

Ginny nodded, crossing her arms casually.

Harry glanced back up at her. "But thanks for offering."

Giving him a smile, she nodded. "Anytime."

Harry watched her go and felt his chest ache. It hurt to even think about it let alone talk about it. He didn't want to ruin everyone's time by sulking so he figured he should busy himself with eating and drinking. After all, Hermione's wedding was a one-time thing. He could pretend to be happy for just one day. They danced and celebrated for a while. Lucas came over to visit with him and Harry could tell he looked concerned. But after a few drinks, Harry could enjoy himself enough. He would laugh and joke with Ron and the others, especially about the other Quidditch teams that Harry's team was going to face. Lucas and Hermione had their honeymoon set up for the next day. When they finally got back to Hermione's place, she expressed concern in leaving Harry alone but Harry told her he needed some peace and quiet to himself to think and to look for his own place. So the next day, Lucas and Hermione left for their honeymoon, due to be back the day before the championships and Harry was left to his thoughts.

He sat on the couch in the living room by the fireplace drinking tea. He couldn't drink Butterbeer while alone. It was something he and Draco used to do almost every night when they'd get home from Quidditch practice: just sit in their bedroom suite and drink Butterbeer by the fireplace. So Harry drank tea. Hermione had loved the present that Harry got for them so much that she wanted to take it with her, but Lucas had told her their honeymoon resort had plenty of drinks and managed to convince her to leave it home. So Harry made himself some herbal tea with it and put an extra magical fizz to it to calm his nerves.

The days passed by slowly. Harry spent more time cooped up in the house just reading or going over Quidditch strategies. The whole situation with losing Draco had hurt so much that Harry still couldn't go back to practice. So he managed to convince his captain that he would practice privately on the field and that he would be well prepared. He also agreed to have a couple private meetings with the captain so he could check on Harry's flying moves, but Harry had lied and said that he had lost a very good friend and was just not in the mood to be around a lot of people. So the captain agreed. At first, Harry was a little shaky, but being back on a broom in the cool night air with just himself or just the captain watching relaxed him a bit. He hadn't gotten rusty and Harry was proud of that despite everything that had happened.

And then the championships were there. Harry hoped he would be too focused on the game to notice Draco. All of his friends were there to watch and they went up against ten different teams. All the while, Harry stayed clear out of Draco's way. He didn't even bother looking for anything except the snitch. Surprisingly, the championships were so stressful and difficult that he really couldn't concentrate on anything else.

The first two teams they beat, but the next two they had trouble with and nearly lost. And when it finally came to them and the Australian team, Harry was exhausted and didn't know what other moves he could pull that they hadn't witnessed. He was relying on the Chasers to come up with something. The game went off to a rough start and Harry had almost gotten the snitch but the other team's seeker had made him lose it. And just when he thought they might lose, Draco dashes toward one of the other players who wasn't even holding the Quaffle. It was his special tactic—the one he had been practicing on and the one that he had been so certain he had to get the timing and speed right on.

Harry watched in amazement as he faked out the other Chaser, zooming around him and suddenly spun around and whipped toward the Chaser with the Quaffle. Their other Chaser, the girl Adrianne, did a spinning move as well and the Australian Chaser lost the Quaffle and in a heart beat Draco snatched it up and in record time, just like he practiced, threw it in the air, spun around on his broom and the tail end of the broom hit it in so fast the other team couldn't stop it. They had won the championship. Harry was so thrilled he actually screamed in joy with the other players. It wasn't until he and Draco locked eyes that Harry's heart sank again. He looked away and flew over to Adrianne patting her on the back. She gave him a quick hug, screaming wildly.

The announcements were made, and Harry could hear Ron screaming because he magnified his voice with his wand and could see that Lillian and Hermione were trying to get him to stop jumping up and down. And then the party was decided for the following evening to celebrate their victory. Their team had the choice of going into the Quidditch chambers to shower and such or stay outside and watch the finale show, which was like muggle fireworks only magic made them sizzle and change shape. There were dragons and other figures in the sky. It was, per usual, a twenty minute show and the team stayed outside to watch, but Harry decided to go into the Quidditch chambers. He still couldn't be near to Draco.

After the show was over, he'd go with his friends, they'd congratulate him and probably have a celebration that night and then he could tell Hermione that he found a possible place to live by himself. He'd probably be able to move in the place in the next few days. And he had already decided that it'd be too hard for him to stay on the team so in the next day or two Harry would have to send an Owl to the captain telling him that he was going to quit. And he definitely wouldn't be going to celebrate with the team, as much as he wanted to, because he knew Draco would be there.

Harry's shoulders were slumped as he walked into the empty Quidditch chambers. He rubbed his sore shoulder, having nearly been injured by a bludger from the fifth team they faced. Harry figured maybe a hot shower would do him some good. He had some time. He took off his cloak and then his shirt, leaving him clad in only his pants.

"You know, you should be acting happier than this."

Harry's head jolted up and his heart lifted. He wheeled around and saw Adon standing nearby. His heart sank again and he just shrugged, not really forgiving him for still being around Draco more than Harry could (even if Draco wasn't cheating on him, which was still uncertain).

"I'm just exhausted," Harry said, turning back around.

He heard footsteps but didn't bother to turn around. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulder and Harry winced as Adon pressed down on his sore shoulder.

"Adon, stop!" Harry said, turning around.

"I was just trying to relax you," Adon said, smiling widely. "Your shoulder seems injured. I could rub it for you."

"No thanks. It's fine," Harry said, trying to walk away.

Adon put a hand out to stop Harry from leaving and then put his other hand out. Both Adon's hands were on either side of his head and Harry suddenly wasn't feeling very comfortable.

"Adon, what are you doing?" Harry asked, hoping that he didn't need his wand. It was in his cloak, which was at least five feet away.

"Come on, Harry. We've got plenty of time before the show's over outside. Let's have a little fun," he said smiling.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "I'm not interested. Now let me go."

Harry tried to push him away but Adon grasped his sore shoulder and Harry clenched his jaw in pain. Adon then pushed him back up against the wall. The other boy kept a firm hold on Harry's sore shoulder even as he let his other hand trail down Harry's chest.

"What're you…"

"Isn't it obvious, Potter? I see something I want and I go for it," Adon said, smirking.

"But…I thought you liked Draco," Harry blurted out.

Adon's eyebrows rose and then he laughed. "I don't know who told you that, but that's certainly not the case. I've always had my eye on you. The only thing I ever did with Draco was admire his skills and give him some illegal potions. Not that he has a bad body, but blonds aren't really my thing."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "Wait…illegal potions?"

Adon shrugged. "I have contacts that have some rare and illegal items and he was willing to pay me nicely for some illegal instant healing potions. The best potion I gave him was the very rare anti-detection potion."

_Anti-Detection…Wait, that potion is similar to the protections on Grimwald place. Draco was using it to protect our house! He must've been doing that so that Pansy and them wouldn't find out where we lived! He was…I mean, in a way, he was also protecting me, but…_

"Now how about we stop talking and start doing some more fun things," Adon said huskily.

Suddenly his free hand dipped down and grabbed Harry's crotch.

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed attempting to kick him.

Adon was barely shoved and intensified his grip on Harry's arm. Harry winced and shut his eyes from the pain. Harry was too weak and exhausted to fight. And his loss of spirit and contentment didn't help either. It made him less confident, but most of all it was that all his strength had gone into the Quidditch championships. How could he fight Adon off? If only he was closer to his wand…

Harry hissed in pain. "Stop…Would you stop squeezing my shoulder?"

"If you want to do things the easy way and stop fighting me, maybe I will," Adon said teasingly. "But you don't seem to want to cooperate with me."

"That's because I said I'm not interested," Harry said, wincing again.

"I'm afraid I don't accept not getting what I want," Adon said, leaning forward.

Harry tried to push him back with his free arm, but Adon squeezed his shoulder again and Harry hissed with pain. Then with his other hand Adon grabbed his chin and forced his lips upon Harry's. When he finally broke away, Harry turned his head away not liking it one bit.

"Adon, I'm serious! Stop!"

"Or you'll what? You're too injured and tired to fight me physically and I don't want to have to hurt you Harry. Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

His grip tightened on Harry's shoulder and Harry leaned his head back against the wall, his face scrunching up in pain. Adon used his other hand to trail down Harry's body again and this time he went for his pants. Adon unbuttoned them and started sliding them off his hips. Harry hissed every time Adon applied pressure to his shoulder and he couldn't find a way to fight him back.

"Now let's get down to business, Potter," Adon grinned as he trailed his fingers along Harry's boxers. Then he began to pull them down. "Let's see what the famous Harry Potter has for—UUUGH!"

Adon's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head and Harry stared at him confused and still in pain. The boy's fingers had barely pulled his boxers down and suddenly Adon started tilting backward. His face was pale and his body suddenly motionless and then he collapsed. Harry stared down at him, reaching up a hand instinctively to clutch at his sore shoulder. Harry's eyes moved from Adon's still body up and he saw Draco standing only a few feet away with his wand pointed forward. There was a grim expression on his face. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he finally managed to swallow.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Draco slipped his wand back inside his robe and nodded. Harry slowly bent down to reach for his wand in his cloak. He was too sore now to put his clothes on normally so he just waved his wand. Harry didn't want to look back up at Draco, but he knew it'd be obvious he was looking away on purpose if he didn't. So Harry gazed at him. He saw his pale cheeks flushed with red because of the hot sweaty game and his blond bangs plastered to his forehead. And Harry tried not to show anything.

"Well, thanks again."

"Potter," Draco said, before Harry could move. Harry glanced at him nervously. "I got your letter."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "My letter?"

Draco seemed to look uncomfortable as he crossed his arms casually. "The one you left on the bed with the gift."

Harry's heart began to pound in his chest and he tried to breathe normally. "Oh…yeah…er, it's ok. I mean…you can just forget about it. I'm not mad about you missing our dinner or anything," Harry said, looking away as Draco stared at him. "Adon told me about the potions."

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he gazed down at Adon's motionless body briefly before locking eyes with Harry again.

"I know you didn't miss my birthday or anything on purpose so I'm not mad. So…we can just forget any of it ever happened," Harry said, gesturing with his good arm. "And…er, I've found my own place so I can get my stuff moved out whenever. So really, it's not big deal."

Harry really wanted to scream at Draco for being so stubborn and show how he was really feeling. Draco glanced away and Harry moved toward the exit. His heart was pounding so heart now and he just took that as an opportunity to escape.

"Potter, I didn't mean it."

Harry stopped and turned around to look at him. "What?"

Draco slowly turned to face him. "I didn't mean what I said about it being a never ending cycle."

Harry shrugged slightly, wincing. "It's ok…you're kind of right. I just have to accept that being me, with the scar and everything, means that people around me are in danger and—"

"That's not what I mean," Draco said.

Harry gazed up at him, holding his shoulder loosely. Draco was silent for a minute and Harry heard him inhale deeply.

"I mean that I wasn't always worried about looking over my shoulder. I…," he trailed off. "You were right that it was that only time. And I tried to handle the problem on my own when Pansy found me. I thought I could take care of her myself, but I didn't know that damn bitch Cliodene was in on it too."

Harry was silent as he felt his stomach churn violently. Draco was apologizing, but what did it mean?

"Look…it's not fair that you have to get your own place because I freaked out about what happened. So you can stay if you want," Draco said, looking away briefly before staring back at him.

Harry stared at him silently and finally took a step forward. "Draco…I don't understand."

The blond glanced at him and Harry saw he was looking uneasy.

"If you didn't mind me staying, why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you come to Hermione's wedding?"

Draco shook his head slightly and then turned around. He breathed deeply and Harry approached closer.

"Draco?"

"It wasn't easy!" Draco exclaimed, turning back around. "After I read your letter and you said…," Draco trailed off and Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to face you because I didn't know how to react, ok? I just…panicked!"

Harry glanced down. "I understand. I know it's a lot to take in. You know, I've never told anyone I've loved them either. But…I thought it was time. You chose to live with me, right?"

"Yeah, it's not about that…," Draco sighed, pushing his hair back. "I've never heard it in my life and after that whole argument we had and after what Cliodene tried to do…and then I saw that letter…," he said, gesturing with his hands.

"So…?" Harry trailed off, approaching him. He was trying to understand what Draco was saying.

"Potter…," Draco said softly, as Harry came within a few feet. "I just couldn't accept that…that you saved me again. Just like you did with my father."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"I know that you're famous and all, but I just felt…like I wasn't a man because you had to come rescue me again. And it was like I was facing my parents all over again. But then I read that letter and I felt angry because I had panicked and I thought if I went after you to Hermione's, I'd just look like an idiot so I thought I'd see you at practice and when I didn't I thought…maybe you had really left. And then the captain told me you were sick so I just waited. And I couldn't get any sleep!" Draco exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. "And every day I thought about what to say if I ever saw you and I just kept putting it off because I was afraid!"

"About what?"

"That I couldn't say it back!"

Harry stared at him and Draco glanced away embarrassed.

"I've never heard it, and I've never said it…and I was afraid that if I couldn't say it then you and your friends would think I've used you this whole time and…I tried to say it, in the mirror and…"

Harry went up to him and put a hand over Draco's. "It's ok…if you're not ready, Draco. I'm sorry you felt pressured. I only needed to know if you wanted to stay together."

Draco gazed at him and Harry could clearly see the circles under his eyes. He really hadn't gotten any sleep. Harry suddenly realized something about what Draco had said. Draco said he hadn't felt like a man because Harry had rescued him. Perhaps the same applied to every day life. Harry had been so focused on the future and just keeping their relationship progressing that he didn't live in the moment enough. He kept planning things to ensure them being together and never thought that by initiating things again, that would make Draco defensive because he would feel Harry was doing all the work. Harry hadn't even thought about that. He had been so caught up in the fear of losing Draco that he wasn't allowing Draco enough of his own space to work in the relationship. And then Draco probably used Quidditch as a means to escape whenever he felt frustrated.

"Hermione's right," Harry said softly.

Draco stared at him with a confused expression at the change of subject.

"I am too reckless. I always jump into things and make decisions without thinking. I'm sorry that I tried to take our relationship into my own hands. I realize that I was doing everything without asking your opinion, like planning things with Ron and Hermione and I didn't even think…I mean, it's like I was subconsciously convincing myself that our relationship was in danger just because I expected it to be, you know?" Harry said, staring into his eyes.

Draco gazed back silently and Harry noticed Draco's eyes didn't seem distant at all.

"I guess I'm so used to having danger that it was almost like I was creating the danger in our relationship because I was preparing for it and I'm sure that made you feel horrible. And that's why you went off to Quidditch so much, right?"

Draco's lips parted in surprise and then he closed them. Harry knew he was right.

"You're not the only one at fault here, Draco. I need to work on some things too. And you know what, I think you were partly right when you used to tell me back at Hogwarts that I always tried to 'play the hero.' I think that's what I was doing. I was trying to save our relationship from peril when it really wasn't in danger, it was just me doing everything and making you feel like you contributed nothing. And then when it was really in danger…I guess we both panicked."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. And then a sly grin came onto his face. "So you admit you did like to play the hero then?"

Harry smiled back and gave a slight shrug, looking away briefly. "Maybe a little."

He gazed into Draco's eyes feeling such relief. Now that the real danger was over, Harry was going to make sure that he stepped back and allowed Draco more space. If he did that, Draco was sure to initiate more things and become more comfortable. That was why Draco had gotten so upset when Harry had set up all the plans with the blond's birthday and it was once again only with Harry's friends. He hadn't even considered to ask Draco if he wanted to invite others. Harry had taken matters into his own hands like he used to recklessly back at Hogwarts when Voldemort was after him.

Both of them had some things to work out, but this time Harry was going to let Draco take the lead. So Harry remained silent and just smiled softly up at him. Draco eventually cleared his throat.

"So, Potter…are you going to stay or…?"

Harry smiled. "I'll stay."

Draco nodded and Harry could see the blond's muscles loosen a bit. It made him feel so much better. Harry promised himself he wouldn't ever get carried away again. Harry really wanted to kiss him, but he also wanted to keep his promise about letting Draco lead more often. But just to show what he wanted, Harry moved his hand from atop Draco's and wrapped his good arm around Draco's back and pulled his body up against the blond's. Draco's hands slowly wound around Harry's back. Harry thought he saw Draco's neck move and his heart pounded. Harry made sure not to look away from Draco's eyes.

"I can't believe it…"

Harry's excitement dwindled as he jerked his head to the side to see Adon shakily getting to his feet. Draco looked at him too.

"You two were a couple the entire time?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Harry retorted.

Adon smirked widely. "I wonder what the captain would think about that. Maybe that you two would be too distracted with each other to play accurately."

"Seeing as how we won the championship, I doubt that," Draco drawled nastily.

Harry wanted to hex Adon and his hand almost instinctively went to his wand, but Harry thankfully fought the urge. He'd let Draco handle this.

"But I'm sure the captain would love to know what you were about to do to Harry," Draco said coldly, staring at him with an intense gaze.

Adon's smirk disappeared and Harry saw it coming. His good hand grabbed the back of Draco's cloak in anticipation, but he didn't budge. Adon whipped out his wand, but Draco already had his pointed. Harry heard the shouting of both hexes but because Adon was slower with reflexes Draco's hex hit him first, causing Adon's body to jerk around chaotically before he finally collapsed. They were able to move out of the way of Adon's hex in enough time and Harry nearly fell over on top of Draco in the process. The blond gripped him tightly and the hex hit the wall and vanished.

Harry saw Draco gaze at Adon and smile smugly. Grinning, Harry adjusted his arm around Draco.

"Wow. Quite impressive. You know, I think that turned me on."

Draco glanced down at him and Harry smiled up at him. They gazed at one another silently for a moment. Draco bent his head down and Harry reached up to meet him. Their lips touched and Harry felt his stomach flutter in response. He had missed this feeling. Harry tilted his head and reached his hand up toward Draco's hair as their kiss deepened. Harry felt his desire grow as he moved his lips over Draco's, feeling the soft intimate warmth. Draco's hands moved up Harry's back and pushed him closer.

Harry ignored the slight throb of pain in his shoulder and tilted his head again. He felt Draco's lips part beneath his and Harry pushed his body closer as he felt Draco's tongue slide into his mouth. Harry opened his mouth as they kissed deeply and allowed his tongue to slide over Draco's. Harry's fingers raked through Draco's fine blond hair as their mouths continued to move against one another's passionately with tongues intertwined.

It wasn't until Harry heard loud cheering that he opened his eyes. He heard the sound of their intense kiss break apart and Draco stared at him. His lips were a bit red from their kissing and Harry turned his head.

"Does that mean it's over?"

"Yeah. They must be doing the grand finale," Draco said.

Harry licked his lips, missing the blond's touch already. "I guess we should go out there…"

Draco nodded but before he unwound his arms, Harry tightened his grip around him. The blond stared down at him.

"So…I can get my stuff from Hermione's and I can just meet you back at our place later."

Draco's eyes glimmered and he nodded in agreement. Harry's desire was still there even as they both walked out of the Quidditch chambers. Most of all, he felt like a huge burden had been lifted. Most of his fears and suspicions had been false and he and Draco were going to stay together.

The team all got together, minus Adon, for one last cheer, holding the Quidditch World Cup in their hands. Harry stood next to Draco with a big grin on his face and he could see the victorious expression on Draco's. After the cheering died down and everyone began to leave the big stadium, Harry told Draco he'd meet him at their place. In excitement, Harry ran off to find his friends and when he spotted them, Ron charged at him and lifted him in a huge bear hug.

"HARRY YOU DID IT! Bloody hell that was awesome! I swear I almost had a heart-attack when you nearly lost that one round!"

Harry laughed. "Ok, Ron. Put me down."

His friend dropped him, red in the face from screaming and cheering and Harry smiled.

"Oh Harry, we're so proud of you," Hermione said.

Lucas nodded and gave him a smile. "You were awesome, Harry."

"Er, thanks. It was really Draco who gave the winning shot though."

Hermione and Lucas' smile faded a bit and they exchanged looks.

"So he's the one to really thank," Harry said, looking at Ron who just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it was a wicked move," Ron admitted reluctantly.

"It was great," Lillian said, elbowing Ron in the side.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I agree. Oh, and Hermione, Lucas, thank you for everything but I'm going to need to pick up my things from your house."

Hermione's face lit up and she leaped on him, squeezing him a little too tightly. Harry winced and patted her back.

"Er, Hermione, my arm's a little sore."

"Oh, sorry, sorry! Oh Harry, I'm so happy! I was so worried!" she exclaimed, wiping at her eyes.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

Ron looked back and forth between them utterly confused. "What's fine? What'd I miss?"

Harry laughed. "Nothing, Ron. It's nothing. We'll all have to get together to celebrate. You all are welcome to come to the team's celebration in Opaleye tomorrow evening."

"Really?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Bloody awesome!"

"Yeah. But tonight I think I'm just going to go home and rest a little."

Hermione blushed, knowing that Harry was going back with Draco and they probably weren't going to just take an innocent rest. Lucas wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and gave Harry a smile.

"Well, you did great, Harry."

Harry could tell Lucas was also congratulating him on making up with Draco. Ron and Lillian went home and Harry tailed along in Hermione and Lucas' wizard car that had taken them there. He grabbed his belongings and gave both Hermione and Lucas a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"I'm just so happy everything's better!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him another hug.

Harry smiled and then said goodbye. He used Floo powder from their fireplace because he couldn't wait another moment to see Draco. He appeared in their bedroom to see that everything had been fixed. Harry looked around, noticing Draco wasn't there yet or perhaps he was just downstairs. Harry caught sight of something on Draco's nightstand and as he came closer he noticed it was the letter Harry had written to him. Aside it was the gift Harry had given him—it was a traditional wizard anniversary gift. It was a beautiful large opal about the size of one's fist and whenever one touched it, all the good memories of the relationship appeared in a whirl of white mist inside the opal. The opal had been placed on the nightstand and Draco had bought a box with a silk cushion inside to hold it.

Harry smiled as he went up to the opal and touched it. There was a swirl of mist and he saw him and Draco kissing in the Quidditch chambers. Harry had one arm wrapped around the blond as Draco's hands trailed up Harry's back. Their heads were tilted and Draco was moving his lips intimately across Harry's, opening his mouth to slip his tongue inside. Watching it all and remembering how it felt, Harry began to get aroused. He pulled away from it, smiling and took off his Quidditch cloak. The door opened and Draco walked inside.

Draco had taken off his cloak and uniform and was clad in his comfortable night pants. They weren't his favorite silky black ones, but they were a soft loose material and a light grey color.

"Hey," Harry said as he set his cloak down.

"Hi," Draco said, coming further into the room.

He had two Butterbeers in hand and Harry glanced at them.

"Want one?" Draco asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry smiled and nodded. Draco levitated the drink to him and then he shut their door. Draco walked over to the couch and Harry followed. They both sat down comfortable, opening their drinks. Draco waved his wand and the fireplace burst to life, warming the room even as the Butterbeer warmed Harry's stomach. They both stared into the fireplace and Harry soon turned to look at Draco, who was taking a sip of his drink.

"Draco?"

The blond turned to him. "What is it?"

"I…don't mean to bring this up, you know, to ruin the nice mood of our victory and everything, but there's just something I couldn't figure out," Harry said.

Draco lowered his Butterbeer and Harry licked his lips.

"Er, when Cliodene had you under that love potion…she kissed you, like I told you, but…it was like the potion didn't work on you and I didn't understand how it happened. Not that I'm complaining, of course, I just…I don't know I was thinking about it."

Draco turned back to stare into the fire and adjusted his position on the couch. "I don't know. Maybe she did it wrong, or it wore off."

"That's what I was thinking, but if it had worn off you would've been back to normal right away and…oh."

Draco turned to face him. "Oh, what?"

"I forgot. When she was about to kiss you I panicked and I put a spell on you that sent you flying away from her," Harry said, sitting up as he thought back to it. "Your head accidentally hit the floor when you fell so you must've been knocked unconscious. That's why we both thought you were still under the effects of the potion!"

"You knocked me unconscious?" Draco drawled.

Harry gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Sorry. I was just trying to make sure you weren't married against your will."

Draco snorted and leaned back against the couch. "Yeah. Being married to her would be a nightmare even if I was a zombie. How the hell did you find me anyway?"

Harry felt his stomach quiver nervously and he took a deep breath. "I…used your shirt to trace where you were and…I have to be honest, I did some terrible things."

He glanced at the blond and Draco gazed back. His eyebrow rose slightly in curiosity.

"Like what?"

"I…tortured Pansy," Harry said reluctantly. "And used that spell that I used against you during our sixth year that really injured you. I used that on Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry sat in the silence, hoping that Draco didn't think less of him for what he did. When he glanced up, Draco just stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Perhaps you're not completely a Gryffindor, Potter," Draco said.

Harry felt relieved and gave him a smile. "Maybe. I guess I should've known your parents were more resilient. Somehow your mom even under House Arrest told Cliodene everything. I sent a letter to the Ministry and I think they're working it out to make sure nothing like that happens again."

Draco nodded wordlessly. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as his thoughts began to wander.

"You know…I wonder if Luna was really trying to warn me."

"Luna, as in Looney Luna?" Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"She's not really that crazy, Draco," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, she told me to beware of the Serpent Priestess. Maybe she was talking about Cliodene."

"She could've been talking about anything, Potter," Draco said, snorting.

Harry shook his head and glanced at him. "I don't think so. The secret passage that Cliodene protected with a password was only opened by the word 'Ashwinder' and that's a type of serpent right? And a priestess is someone with powers, like a witch. And they can be good or bad. So Serpent Priestess could've meant Cliodene."

Draco shrugged. "Even if she somehow sensed it, she speaks so strangely that no one can figure her out."

Harry leaned back and smiled. "You're right. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that all up again."

"It's fine," Draco said, taking another sip.

Harry scooted closer to him until their shoulders were brushing together. Harry felt content as he stared into the fire and took another sip of his Butterbeer.

"How's your shoulder?"

Harry turned his head to look into Draco's face. "It's still sore, but it should heal in a day or two. It's just a sprain."

Draco stared at him and then levitated his drink down to the floor. "Let me see."

Harry felt his heart pound with excitement at Draco's concern and he set his drink down as well. Then he very carefully pulled off his Quidditch shirt, wincing as he had to move his shoulder a bit too much to do so. He let his shirt fall to the floor and then he turned back to Draco. The blond sat up and Harry shifted even closer. Draco touched his shoulder gently, running his fingers all around. Harry winced when Draco applied slight pressure.

"There's definitely bruising," Draco said, continuing to run his fingers across Harry's skin. "It's slightly swollen in this area," he said, circling his fingers around the front of Harry's shoulder. "So you're probably right. It's a sprain."

Harry nodded as Draco's fingers remained on his shoulder. He gazed up at Draco who glanced up from Harry's shoulders into his eyes. They were so close that Harry could feel Draco's warmth and the touch of the blond's fingers on him increased his desire. Harry leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Draco had been seated against the corner of the couch, with his body facing Harry and when Harry leaned forward he practically placed himself in Draco's lap.

The blond kissed him back fervently and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Hissing in pain, Harry broke away momentarily. Draco stared at him and glanced at his shoulder.

"Potter, you should probably ice it."

"I can do that later. Just try not to squeeze it, ok?" Harry said breathlessly as he leaned down for another kiss.

Draco's eyebrow rose slightly as their lips came together again. Harry's desire was heightening so fast that he groaned when he felt Draco's hands caress his bare back. Harry pressed his body fully on top of Draco's as they kissed and wrapped his good arm around Draco's neck, pushing their lips closer. He opened his mouth through their kiss and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. The blond groaned and his tongue slide across Harry's and into his mouth. As they kissed intimately, Draco's hands ran down Harry's back and to his pants. Harry instantly unwound his arm from Draco's neck and trailed it down the blond's bare chest toward his pants. He was grateful Draco rarely ever slept in a shirt.

Draco groaned as Harry's hand began to pull his soft grey pants down. And Harry was pleased to note Draco wasn't wearing any boxers. Draco's hands slid to Harry's hips and then around to his waist so he could unbutton his Quidditch pants. Harry lifted his body up a bit to make it easier for him. Draco tugged at Harry's pants and pulled them down. Harry moved his legs so that as the pants came down he shook them off until they landed on the floor. He was now only in his green boxers.

They continued to kiss, moving their lips over one another's as their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. Harry trailed his hand back down Draco's body and rubbed the blond's growing erection. Draco moaned and the grasp he had around Harry's waist tightened and he pushed Harry closer. Their kiss broke and Harry kissed across Draco's cheek and down to his neck. The blond was breathing heavily as Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's erection and squeezed it.

In a split second, Draco had pulled Harry's boxers down and Harry moved so that the boxers also slid to the floor. Then he lay down completely on Draco, allowing their naked bodies to touch. A couple of times, Draco's movements caused his sore shoulder to throb, but Harry ignored it. His lips trailed back up Draco's neck until he sought out the blond's lips again. Harry groaned loudly as his erection brushed up against Draco's. The blond pushed on Harry's hips, getting him to slide up further on top of his body. Harry spread his legs on either side of Draco's hips as he positioned himself. Harry held himself up with his good arm by placing his hand on the couch by Draco's head.

Slowly, Harry brought his hips forward, brushing across Draco's erection. The blond moaned breathlessly as the tip of his erection came to Harry's entrance. Harry groaned and lowered his hips slowly. Draco's erection squeezed past Harry's entrance inside him and Harry shut his eyes, feeling the waves of pleasure rush over him. He groaned loudly, rolling his hips forward as Draco's erection went fully inside him. Harry breathed shallowly as his heart raced with excitement and his stomach gurgled with desire. He felt Draco's hands on his hips tighten and then the blond guided his hips forward. So Harry rocked forward and they both groaned loudly.

A rhythm began and Harry leaned back down to capture Draco's lips in a heated kiss. Harry rolled his hips forward and soon grabbed the back of the couch with his good arm. Draco thrust his hips upward with the motion and Harry cried out with pleasure, tightening his grip on the back of the couch. The couch shook as Harry rocked back and forth atop him. He was so aroused that his erection was throbbing painfully, but he didn't want it to end.

Harry kissed Draco, sliding his tongue in his mouth as he pushed down harshly with his hips and then thrust his hips forward.

"Merlin!" Draco groaned, breaking their kiss.

The blond thrust inside him as Harry rolled his hips back and forth. Their breathless panting echoed throughout the room and Harry eventually straightened up. He tightened his legs around the blond's waist as he rocked back and forth harder. Draco moaned loudly, leaning his head back on the couch. Harry put his hand on Draco's bare chest as he panted, rocking forward and feeling the pleasure erupt throughout his body, making his stomach tingle. Harry suddenly climaxed, feeling the pleasure heighten so much that he leaned his head backward as he groaned loudly. Draco gripped his hips harshly and thrust upward, causing Harry's body to rock backward again. And then Harry felt Draco's climax inside him.

Harry tiredly lay down atop Draco, breathing heavily. His legs were still on either side of the blond's waist as he closed his eyes and savored the euphoric sensations. Draco's heart was pounding hard in his chest and Harry closed his eyes, smiling in contentment that they were back together. He lay on Draco for some time until the blond moved. Harry looked at him and knew they had to get up and get cleaned.

Harry got off of him and waved his wand to clean them and the couch. Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead tiredly. Sex after the championship would definitely mean they'd get a good sleep that night. The two of them dressed into their pajamas (for Draco it was for the second time) and then they got into bed. This time Harry lay close to Draco and wrapped his good arm across the blond's chest. Harry closed his eyes, feeling relief and happiness flood through him, and went to sleep.

**XXXX**

_A couple months later…_

"Merlin it feels good to have a break from Quidditch," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding.

The two of them were walking around Hogsmeade since they hadn't been there in a while. Harry was feeling so good now that things between him and Draco were better again. Quidditch practice didn't start up again until the winter so they had several months off.

"So you going to stay?"

Harry turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Ron. I'm going to stay in Quidditch."

Ron grinned. "Bloody great, Harry!"

"Well, I love it just as much as Draco and now that I realized everything was just a misunderstanding it's obvious that Quidditch is a fine career for both of us. It does get time consuming, but we'll be there together. If we had two separate jobs and barely got to see one another, I think I'd find that worse."

"What exactly did happen? Hermione didn't really tell me much."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The important thing is that I'm still on the team, we won the championship and Adon is no longer on the team."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Was he a bad player?"

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "Er, yeah. A very, very bad player."

"Oh," Ron said, nodding.

Harry glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Ron muttered. "It's just…ever since Hermione's wedding mum's been pressuring me to propose to Lillian. And…I don't know, I want to, but I'm too scared. I mean, Hermione and Lucas were together several months longer than we've been together and I just don't know if I'm ready for that step. Once I'm married, my mum will start pressuring me, or guilt-tripping me rather, into having kids."

"Yeah…your mum does seem to emphasize the whole family dynamic. Oh, just so you know ahead of time Draco's against babysitting."

Ron snorted. "Like I'd ever leave the kids at your place with him around. Besides, I know how busy you both are with Quidditch. Trust me. My mum's already offered to be a babysitter."

Harry smiled. "Well, things will work out. Just tell your mum you want to make it special and you're waiting for a good time."

"Yeah. You're right," Ron said sighing. "So, you sure you can't come with me, Seamus, Neville and some guys from work to go hang out at the pub later on?"

"No, sorry. Me and Draco already have plans to go out to this nice restaurant in Opaleye. It's to make up for the fact that we couldn't go to the carnival on my actual birthday and because of all the bad stuff that happened not too long ago."

Ron nodded. "Ok. Er, you will tell me exactly what happened at some point, right?"

"Er, sure. I'll see you later, Ron," Harry said, smiling.

He waved and then apparated back home to change. Harry was at least thankful it'd be a different restaurant than the one he chose for their anniversary dinner. He didn't want to be recognized by the waiter, even though it wasn't that big of a deal. The restaurant was apparently one of Draco's favorites called Morgana's Atrium. Harry dressed in dark jeans (that were black and charmed to tighten or loosen depending on what the person wanted and they could also transform to look less like jeans by making the pockets disappear, but it kept the same material it was made out of it). And Harry decided to wear a fancier shirt this time. The shirt had a collar and was made out of a smooth, thick material, now that it was getting colder. The material was from some sort of creature with magical fur that could allow it to change its form, but Harry forgot the name of it. Still, it was a nice shirt, a navy-blue in color.

Harry was so preoccupied with smoothing his hair down and getting it perfect, being since he was in such a good mood, that he realized it was almost six. He had been out with Ron for several hours just hanging out and walking around and he had spent about an hour or so on himself getting ready. And he didn't want to be late. So Harry zoomed off toward Opaleye. The restaurant was only a couple blocks from the Firefaerie Lodge that Harry had made reservations at, but it was definitely bigger. There was a line of people and Harry was grateful that Draco had made reservations in advance.

Harry walked up front and a beautiful Asian woman greeted him. She had her hair up in chopsticks, but Harry saw the design on them magically changed every minute from blue to green. The woman reminded him of Cho a bit. Harry told her he had someone waiting and told them it was under one of their names. It wasn't under Draco's name so Harry gave her his.

"Oh, Harry Potter! Yes, of course," she said smiling. "Right this way, sir."

Harry smiled inwardly. So that was how Draco had gotten reservations only days in advance with one of the most popular restaurants. Harry wondered how he had gotten in the first time around. Harry examined the restaurant, admiring the black tiled floors with silver, gold and purple images weaved into it. It was a fancy design of spirals and flowers. And then there were marble statues of the infamous Morgana witch at every corner. There were rare plants, like the color-changing plant Neville had told him about which could affect anyone or anything that touched it to turn it the color it was presently.

And then there were House Elves and floating dishes and a charmed hologram of Morgana came out of the ceiling and floating around the restaurant before returning to her place as a moving picture in the ceiling. She had a dark face with startling white-hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She looked like an evil sorceress for certain. She wore a long black and purple cloak that covered her silky silver gown. Harry's trance was broken when the woman finally came to their table. They were seated in the back of the restaurant nearby a small magical tree with metallic silver and peach colored leaves. Harry heard that plant's leaves were used in special make-up properties for witches as they could make certain things camouflage or disappear entirely but he didn't know much else about it.

Harry saw Draco seated at the table. He was leaning forward with his hands atop his arms waiting. He looked a bit uneasy and Harry wondered if that was because he thought Harry would get upset that he used his name.

"This is a great place," Harry said as he sat down.

Draco straightened up. "Yeah. It's suppose to be the best in town."

A House Elf appeared and they both ordered the restaurant's specialty drinks.

"So, you were with Weasley today," Draco said, slightly sarcastic.

Harry smiled and leaned on his arms. "I know you two are never going to get along, but yes I was with him. We just hung out around Hogsmeade. I think he wanted to get out of the house. But I told him when he does have kids we won't be able to baby-sit and he said no problem. Apparently his mum is already looking forward to it."

Draco snorted. "How surprising," he said with obvious sarcasm.

"So, do you know if the captain is already looking for someone to replace Adon with?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I heard he's already doing try-outs," Draco said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wow. He really doesn't waste any time."

"He's very efficient. That's mostly why we're so prepared for matches."

Harry nodded in agreement and just then the House Elf appeared with their drinks.

"Thank you," Harry said to it.

"Oh no problem, Harry Potter sir," she squeaked. "I'm very glad to please you."

"Here," Harry said, handing her several coins.

"Oh thank you Harry Potter," she said smiling. And she disappeared with a pop.

Harry sat back up to see Draco staring at him with both eyebrows raised and a questioning look on his face.

"What was that for, Potter? House Elves can't use money."

Shaking his head, Harry shrugged. "So what? It makes them feel like they're part of the wizard community. I mean after years and years of enslavement I'm sure it's worth more to them emotionally than anything."

"It's so hard to believe you actually tortured Pansy," Draco drawled. "You can be such a sap."

"Well, I'm not completely Slytherin. And I was shocked that I tortured Pansy too. In fact, I was shocked by how far I went with them. I mean…I know they tried to kill me and all, but I almost killed Crabbe and Goyle. Are they out of St. Mungo's yet?"

Draco took a sip of the swirling drink that changed colors. "I don't think so."

"You know what's really scary?" Harry said quietly as he took a sip of the drink. It was cool and refreshing, but yet it made his stomach tingle with butterflies, like he was excited.

"What?" Draco asked, staring at him.

Harry had a hard time gazing into his eyes as the blond's eyes were highlighted by the floating chandeliers' light.

"I…I said the curse on them in Parseltongue."

Draco stared at him and he seemed surprised with the way his eyes widened subtly.

"And Hermione said she heard me say a spell in Parseltongue earlier before that. I've never…I mean, I've only spoken Parseltongue a couple times in my life and it wasn't ever while using magic. I think it actually intensified the curse, because they were bleeding so much more and…and it got both of them with one shot and the whole cement in front of them was in shambles," Harry explained, gesturing with his hands. "If I hadn't been so concerned about you, I think I would've been afraid of myself."

The blond gazed at him and his expression was surprised, but then he shrugged. "It makes sense though. Parseltongue is a very rare gift and it is itself dark magic so if you use dark magic and say it Parseltongue, it's plausible it would make the curse stronger."

"Yeah, I guess…," Harry said, shaking his head. "Anyway, sorry. Let's talk about something else."

The two of them talked a bit about random things, such as the Ministry, which was having elections soon, and then back to Quidditch, wondering what other teams they'd be facing before the championship again in the next four years. Then a House Elf appeared and asked for their order. Harry just got a fried dragon claw, one of their specialties and Draco got supposedly one of Morgana's favorite dishes: A chunk of cooked Kappa demon. Harry just stared at him and wrinkled his nose but Draco just glared at him.

"So, you think Hermione might try to kill me one of these days for not going to her wedding?" Draco asked.

"No. I mean, she probably would've killed you for breaking my heart, but not for that. She's not mad," Harry said smiling. "Why?"

Draco shrugged and looked down at his drink. "No reason. Oh, you should save room for dessert. I hear they've got the best."

Harry nodded. "Er, ok. Hopefully the dragon's claw isn't too big."

Draco nodded and took a big gulp of his drink. They talked briefly until their food came and then they were preoccupied with eating. They talked a little and Harry loved his meal. He was just so happy that he and Draco were together he didn't really care what they talked about or what they did. It wasn't until after the meal that Harry noticed Draco was looking uneasy again.

"You ok? You eat too much?"

"No, no. I just…am worried they won't have any of the dessert left."

Harry blinked curiously. "Well, er, we could split a dessert. I mean, I'm kind of full so I doubt I'd be able to eat very much."

Draco just nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"Should we ask for a menu?"

Draco gazed at him with slight surprise, but he shook his head. "No, it's not necessary. I've heard their Chocolate Pixie Tart is the best."

Harry shrugged and smiled. Draco sent for a House Elf and their dessert came floating to them moments later. It was fizzling like there were sparklers on top of it as it approached. Harry watched, intrigued as it set down in the middle of the table. Draco stared at it and Harry waited for him to take the first bite, after the sizzling stopped.

"Go ahead," Draco said, gesturing to the cake.

Draco then glanced down at his drink and took another large gulp. Harry shrugged and pulled the cake over to him. He took a bite of it and realized it was really good, albeit rich. Suddenly the cake began to move and Harry watched, shocked, as the middle of it began to sink in until there was a hole. And then something began floating up. It was encased in a charmed bubble and Harry watched as it sat floating in the air. Harry reached out and cupped his hands around it.

"Look at that! I think we found a prize or something!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco gave him an incredulous look as if he was stunned by the very thought. The bubble burst in his hand and Harry saw a dazzling silver ring that appeared to be made complete out of silver-white dragon scales. It looked rather expensive.

"Wow. This is amazing," Harry said. "Maybe I should tell the owner."

Draco's jaw opened. "What? Potter, you don't have to—"

Harry summoned the House Elf. "Excuse me, could you please get the owner for us. We'd like to let him know we found his prize."

"Of course Harry Potter sir," she squeaked.

"No, Potter," Draco said, gesturing with his hands.

"What?" Harry asked.

Suddenly in a pop the owner was standing by them with a smile on his face.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Sir, I'd like you to know that we've found the prize in your cake."

The owner glanced down at the cake and then at the ring.

"Oh my! How marvelous! Well congratulations!" the owner exclaimed.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir. It's a really wonderful cake and—"

"Attention!" the owner exclaimed, to Harry's shock. "We need a special order of the Strawberry Horntail Egg cake! We've got an engagement here!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "An engagement?"

The owner began clapping and a couple House Elves appeared with the cake. Many people turned to look at them and Harry looked around, not understanding. He looked over at Draco who had his hand over his face, leaning his elbow on the table. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened and he stared down at the silver ring in his hand.

The owner sang a congratulations song and after clapping while some other customers looked on curiously, they left them with the cake and Harry stared over at Draco.

"You…you're proposing to me?" Harry asked.

Draco glanced up looking completely embarrassed. "Only you wouldn't have a clue."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, I thought…it came out of the cake," Harry said, gesturing to it.

Draco rubbed his hands over his face and then set them down. "Of course it did, Potter! Anybody in the wizard world knows that it's the traditional way of proposing. You go to a nice restaurant and stick the bloody ring in the restaurant's specialty dessert and it comes floating out!"

Harry's mouth parted in shock. "I…I can't believe…I mean…it's beautiful," Harry said, looking down at the ring. "Do I have to say anything special, like a speech or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed heavily. "You only have to say yes or no."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

There was some cheering around them and clapping, but Harry didn't even pay attention. He got out of his seat and went over to Draco, embracing him tightly. Draco patted his back.

"Potter, you're bloody suffocating me."

"Sorry!" Harry said, pulling away. "Draco this is…so unexpected," Harry said. "Am I allowed to put the ring on?"

"Yes," Draco said, sighing heavily.

Harry slipped the ring on his finger and watched as the light from the chandeliers made it glow.

"Potter, could we please go before reporters start showing up?"

Harry glanced around and saw how many people were looking and whispering amongst themselves. If word got out that it was the famous Harry Potter getting engaged, well…that would definitely call for reporters.

"Er, yeah, let's go home," Harry said, smiling.

They left money, plus a big tip, on the table and escaped from the restaurant before they became a spectacle. They arrived at home and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Harry couldn't hold back and he leaped into Draco's arms, nearly causing the blond to fall over.

"Potter…you really are a sap."

Harry pulled away, smiling. "I'm the sap? You just proposed to me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "And only you would turn it into a huge scene."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I probably looked ridiculous telling the owner it was a prize. Er…you're not going to tell anyone about that are you?"

Draco's lips curled into a grin and Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, Potter, it's just too pathetic to keep quiet. To think you didn't even know what a simple wizard proposal was!"

"Fine, fine. Have your fun," Harry said, feeling his whole body tingle in excitement. He had never been so happy. "It's so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

Draco shrugged. "At a fancy place in Ireland. Dragon scale items are a specialty there."

"Well I will definitely marry you!" Harry exclaimed, realizing how strange that sounded.

Draco glanced at him, blinking in surprise and then looked away nervously. Harry could tell he had probably been anxious the entire time. Harry had to admit, he had hid it well.

"So…when do you want to have it?"

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow. "It? Please don't tell me you mean a wedding."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well…of course, how else would we get married?"

"Potter, we can just elope. We don't have to do a big thing like Hermione and Lucas," Draco said, rubbing the back of his head.

Harry stepped closer and gave him a small smile. "Can we please just have a small wedding? Not even a wedding, wedding, just…a small ceremony?"

"No way, Potter! I'm not having Weasley and them there!" Draco said, shaking his head.  
"I promise that Ron won't be a problem. If I have to magically glue his mouth shut or turn him into a monkey temporarily I swear he won't bother you or say anything about it ever!"

Draco turned to face him and exhaled deeply. "Fine, Potter. A very, very small ceremony."

"I swear, just Ron, Lillian, Hermione and Lucas, ok?" Harry pleaded, staring at him.

Draco raked a hand through his hair, pushing his short blond bangs back from his face. "Fine. But no more. And if Weasley says one word I have permission to accidentally push him in a lake with carnivorous Kappa demons."

"Deal," Harry said, grinning.

Harry stuck out his hand and Draco shook it. And Harry leaped forward wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and gave him a long, deep kiss on the lips. Harry trailed his nails up Draco's neck into his hair as they kissed. He heard Draco moan in pleasure from the back of his throat. And Harry couldn't stop himself from allowing his other hand to go under Draco's shirt and caress his smooth skin. Harry then grasped the ends of it and began to pull the shirt off. They broke away so the shirt could come off and then Harry pulled him back into a heated kiss.

Their tongues intertwined and Harry felt his body being guided backward until they fell on the bed. He groaned as Draco's fingers slipped beneath the waist of his jeans, caressing his bare hip. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, bringing the blond's body flush up against his. It didn't take long for them to get naked. The feeling of the ring on his finger made him so happy that they made love more than once that night.

**XXXXX**

_A week later…_

The arrangements for the wedding were made right away. Draco didn't want a long ceremony and he could only tolerate Harry's closest friends. Harry had sent a letter to Hermione and to Ron about it and he made sure to tell Ron that he wasn't allowed to say one word to Draco unless it was "congratulations."

It was decided that the small ceremony would be held in a beautiful and famous church in the wizard world called Lux Hall, which was in Scotland. It was a glorious marble building with columns and was one of the largest churches in Europe, at least the largest wizard church. Hermione and Lillian had helped with the arrangements and told Harry not to do anything because they wanted it to be a surprise.

And Harry was definitely surprised. Not only was it a beautiful church, but coming into it was a staircase with velvet carpeting that magically removed any dirt from one's shoes. And down the staircase was a vast open space with large ivory pillars in the shapes of the wizards and witches who were the founders of the church.

The part of the marble floor that Harry and Draco were supposed to walk down together was glowing from underneath, lighting up the trail all the way toward the large platform in the center of the room. It was a gorgeous marble platform made entirely of bronze-colored dragon scales. It glimmered and Harry could see each individual scale molded together, creating the perfect square platform. The ceiling had been made to look like it was nighttime and stars gleamed above them. The moon was also there, shining down on them and several falling stars came from the ceiling and vanished in mid-air long before reaching the ground.

And Harry's four friends were seated in the vast space in front of the platform waiting. Draco and Harry walked inside, dressed and ready. Draco had insisted that they wear the wizard wedding suits, which turned out to be more like sorcerer robes than anything. They were definitely not like muggle tuxedos. Draco had an expensive velvet black robe with silver threads weaved through it, like on the outer parts of the robe where it expanded toward the hands like traditional robes. Underneath he had on a silk white shirt and dressy black pants. Harry had on a simple soft robe in a dark green. And underneath he wore a fancy black shirt that was tight against his chest. The robes were untied, allowing their under outfits to show.

Harry and Draco were looking at the beautiful place and as they stepped down the velvet stairs Harry pressed his body against Draco's. He was a little nervous, although more happy and excited than he'd ever been in his life. As they walked down the marble pathway, Harry could see the eyes of his friends watching them. He saw Hermione clutching her hands together and beaming at them and Lucas smiling as they passed. Lillian was smiling as well, but Ron was looking a tad uneasy. However, he was forbidden from saying a word.

Harry and Draco approached the platform and stepped up onto it. The second they did the platform floated off the ground about a foot and Harry grasped Draco's arm in surprise. The blond just raised an eyebrow at him. They didn't go far, but they were floating up so everyone could see them clearly and at the same time Harry felt as though it was just the two of them standing on the glistening platform. Instantly a wizard priest appeared in traditional ivory-colored wizard robes. His were made completely out of a silky material and he seemed to be wearing a couple of layers. He had a long white beard and still some hair on his head. His light brown eyes appeared kind and he folded his hands together formally.

"We shall begin this holy ceremony here in the most sacred of churches," the older man said.

Harry listened to him talk about the importance of marriage and finding love but also he spoke highly of the founders and of Merlin who wouldn't have made it possible had he not taught so many of their ancestors magic. And then Harry and Draco were asked to turn to one another and to hold hands. Harry heard Ron grunt and then he heard him groan in pain. Lillian must've elbowed him as a warning.

"And now you may speak your vows."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, momentarily finding it hard to breathe. Both of them had agreed to make the vows short but to the point because Draco already felt uncomfortable being exposed emotionally in front of Harry's friends. They all knew that it was Draco who proposed and Harry knew it was probably nerve-wrecking for Draco considering he had never been in a serious relationship before. Not to mention he had grown up without love and just being told to bribe he girl he was supposed to marry. It had all been about money and devotion to being a Pureblood and to Voldemort.

If Draco had married Cliodene Peakes, no doubt there wouldn't be a traditional wedding. The families would've just gotten together and Draco's parents would've given them a hefty sum of money and then other family would've given them gifts at the wedding. There would only be a ring at the actual wedding, probably provided for by Draco's parents. And the wedding would be done in a secret chamber in the groom's house and only family and supporters of Voldemort were allowed, from what Draco had told him. So this was all new to Draco and Harry was so thankful that Draco didn't turn out like his parents or former friends.

"Draco, we've been through so much together. And despite all the obstacles we faced, we still managed to pull through. That to me proves that this was meant to be. I care about you more than anyone and want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Harry saw Draco's gaze soften and he knew the blond was trying not to show too much emotion.

"Harry, despite being so different…we've made it this far together. And I too want to be together."

Harry could see Draco's face heat up. It was hard for him, especially in front of others, to say but Harry didn't need a long speech or confession of love. He knew Draco loved him. And in time, Draco would someday feel safe to say it, but until then he had already proven it to Harry when he had asked Harry to stay and when he had proposed. And that was enough for him.

Hermione blew her nose and Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Harry gave him a look then smiled slightly while shaking his head. The wizard priest began to say something in Latin and then he pointed his wand at their hands. Both their hands glowed brightly and Harry's ring glistened. Suddenly writing was inscribed in it reading: Draco and Harry forever. And suddenly a bronze band with the same inscription appeared on Draco's finger. Apparently, it was wizard custom that the one who proposed would receive a bronze band. Harry's glimmering dragon-scaled ring remained the same, slightly fancier than Draco's. And both their rings glowed simultaneously and then stopped.

"And now you may kiss."

Harry turned his head and saw Ron covering his mouth, knowing Ron was still uneasy about their relationship and he had never really seen them kiss. Draco noticed this as well. Harry walked toward Draco and the blond did the same. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and they bent in for a kiss. He could hear Hermione sobbing again and felt his heart leap with joy at the fact that he and Draco were finally bound together.

To Harry's surprise, though, Draco wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him closer and began kissing him passionately. Harry opened his eyes a bit, staring at Draco in surprise. He didn't think the blond would be comfortable with such public display of intimacy. And soon he realized why. Ron made a noise and Harry moved his eye to look, although it was hard with Draco holding him close and slipping his tongue into his mouth, and Ron had covered his mouth with both hands and his eyes were wide with shock. He attempted to say something and Lillian whacked him over the head. There was a loud thud and Harry knew that Ron had fallen out of his seat. He felt Draco's lips curl into a smile through their kiss and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

They broke apart and Harry smiled, shaking his head. Draco glanced proudly over at Ron who was rubbing his head as he struggled to get back into his seat. The wizard priest blessed them and shot a spell up at the ceiling that lit up the whole room and made a ton of falling stars cascade down from the ceiling. Harry grinned up, watching and when he turned he saw Draco staring up at the ceiling too with a content smile on his face. Harry laced their hands together and leaned into his side. Draco glanced down at him and Harry just smiled.

The platform lowered and Harry and Draco came off. Hermione ran up to Harry hugging him as she wiped at her eyes. She then gave Draco a hug and he patted her back uncertainly. Lucas shook both their hands and Lillian gave them a hug. Ron shook both their hands, Draco's more reluctantly, and kept his eyes downcast when he came to the blond. Draco just smirked and Harry watched Ron's face flush red with annoyance.

There was a small table filled with desserts and drinks, just a simple reception. Harry's friends stayed around a little while, but Harry and Draco had already decided that after the ceremony they would go straight to their honeymoon. Draco had planned the honeymoon, since Harry had no idea where to go in the wizard world. Harry said goodbye to his friends and they all wished him luck. Ron did so reluctantly, but he still couldn't really look at Draco. One day Ron would just have to completely accept it. But at the moment, Harry didn't care about anything more than spending time with Draco and celebrating their bondage.

Draco and Harry went by wizard car to the luxury wizard resort. It was similar to where Lucas and Hermione went, only Draco had paid for a much more expensive room suite. There were many different pools, some of them charmed to look like the ocean and a person could swim amongst gentle creatures, and others were charmed to do interesting things like allow the person to walk atop the water if desired. Also there were many different wizard restaurants throughout the resort and many shops as well. However, both Harry and Draco decided to go straight to their suite.

Upon entering, Harry was captivated by the fresh garden smell. There were floating leather couches and chairs, a small bar where there were many flavors or Butterbeer, Butterrum and all sorts of tropical drinks that could be summoned just by requesting one. And then it would appear on the counter. The room was decorated with Quidditch symbols, obviously Draco's plan. The carpet had their team's logo on it and then changed to flash their names. There were floating candles all around and once they got into the bedroom Harry was surprised to see that the bed was floating in the air. It was huge and had black and green silk sheets. And there were also vases of flowers and magical plants, like the silver-tree plant and others around. In the center of the room was a table and it had a huge cake on it. The bottom part of the cake looked like a Quaffle ball and on top was another smaller portion of cake looking like a snitch to represent both their places on the team.

"This is bloody amazing!" Harry exclaimed, turning around to look at everything. "I hope it wasn't too expensive."

"Please," Draco drawled smugly. "I could've gotten more."

Harry turned around and grinned widely. "I know you could've."

Then Harry walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing Draco's head closer to him. Their lips intertwined and soon their tongues were locked together passionately. Harry moved his hands to help Draco out of his wedding robe, pushing it off the blond's body. It fell to the velvet carpeted floor and instantly picked itself up and floated over to the closet. Harry was definitely liking this suite. Harry took off his own robe and then captured Draco's lips in an intimate kiss once more. Their tongues lashed together and Harry slipped his fingers inside Draco's silk shirt, brushing across his bare chest. Draco released a soft groan and he helped move his arms so the shirt could slide off.

Harry broke the kiss momentarily, keeping his arms wrapped around the blond. He then took off his own shirt and pulled Draco toward him again. They moved backward as more clothing came off. Harry wasn't sure how to reach the bed, which was in the air, but didn't have to figure it out. Draco waved his wand, grasping hold of Harry's waist and both of them levitated up to where the bed was. By the time they were up there they were both only clad in boxers and Harry pulled Draco down on top of him. Draco's fingers went to Harry's waistband but Harry placed a hand over the blond's to stop him. Their kiss broke and Draco pulled up to look at him.

Harry grinned slyly. "You know…being since this is our honeymoon, we should go all out."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what does that entail?"

"I'd say a lot of teasing," Harry said, trailing his nails across Draco's back. "Or you could just take me hard."

Both of Draco's eyebrows raised and his lips curled into a seductive smile. "You want me to fuck you?"

Harry gave him a sly smile and then trailed a finger up Draco's neck. At the same time, Harry moved his leg up against Draco's, wrapping his leg around the blond's waist. Draco's eyes darkened and Harry could tell he was becoming more aroused.

Harry then raised his head and pressed his lips against Draco's chest. The blond hissed in pleasure when Harry brushed across one of his nipples and Draco pushed him down onto the bed.

"Turn around," Draco whispered huskily.

Harry grinned and then turned around to lay on his stomach. He felt Draco grip his waist from behind. And slowly Draco pulled down his boxers, making sure to run his hands along the backs of Harry's bare legs. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken as he lay his head down on the bed. Draco's hands grabbed Harry's calves and pushed them apart spreading his legs. Harry was feeling so exposed, but that much more excited. Draco came up behind him, putting a hand on either side of Harry's back. And then Harry felt Draco rub his erection against Harry's leg. Harry felt his erection, which was trapped against the sheets, twitch in arousal. Then the blond moved and rubbed his crotch against Harry's rear, also brushing up against part of Harry's sacs since his legs were spread apart.

"Oh Merlin," Harry hissed quietly as he clenched the bed sheet.

Draco was certainly teasing him. He felt Draco's warmth slip away and he heard something. His excitement rose and he felt Draco's hands on his hips. Harry's legs were still spread apart and the idea that he couldn't see what Draco was doing only seemed to excite him more.

"Lift up," Draco said.

Harry could hear the desire in his voice and Harry raised his hips slightly. Draco helped by keeping his hands on Harry's waist. Then Harry felt Draco's bare erection rubbing between his legs. Harry was breathing heavily and anticipating more. He felt the blond's tip push into his entrance, but just barely. Harry groaned with pleasure, but he wanted more. However, Draco pulled out and Harry could feel his sexual tension rising. Draco then came back and pushed inside very slowly, but not all the way. Harry groaned, shutting his eyes as pleasure made his stomach flutter. Harry moved his hips a little, wanting Draco to go in all the way. The blond went in so torturously slow that Harry's grip on the sheets tightened even more. He was breathing heavily and trying to not be overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his body.

And then the blond pulled out and Harry exhaled deeply. He wanted to demand Draco to have sex with him, but he had asked for the teasing. Harry didn't think he could take much more. His erection was hard and throbbing and trapped on the sheets and squeezed up against his stomach. He felt Draco's hands angle his hips a little and the blond once again went very slowly inside of him. But he hit that spot that made Harry moan loudly in pleasure. But even inside him, Draco didn't move. Harry could feel his stomach fluttering and the pleasure was tingling throughout his body but he needed more. He needed relief. His erection was already dripping pre-cum out of excitement and anticipation and Harry was about ready to tell Draco to stop teasing him. The blond pulled out again and Harry groaned in frustration. His body was already covered in perspiration and Harry was so aroused he just couldn't take it.

And suddenly he felt Draco inside him again, only this time the blond thrust inside. With Harry's hips angled just right, he hit the spot instantly and Harry arched his back up, shutting his eyes tightly as he groaned with pleasure. The blond came out and thrust back in hard and quick, causing Harry's body to rock forward with the motion. Harry cried out with pleasure as Draco hit the sensitive pleasure spot over and over and over. Harry's body rocked back and forth and the bed trembled from the force.

It went on for a while, but Harry was quite sure he had at least two orgasms. Draco too had climaxed inside of him once, but continued to thrust. Harry eventually gripped the headboard as Draco lifted his hips more and thrust in harder. Harry was panting breathlessly, unable to express the pleasure that had consumed him. Sometime later, Draco orgasmed inside him and Harry groaned at he felt the pleasure ripple throughout him, leaving his limbs and stomach quivering from ecstasy.

He could hear Draco's panting from above him and the blond slowly pulled out and collapsed beside him. The two of them lay there for some time. Harry managed to shakily get up and waved his wand to clean up the mess. Then he gazed at Draco who was lying on his back, still breathing heavily. His fair, but well-toned body was glistening with perspiration. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and one of the black sheets was wrapped partially around his leg, covering part of his privates. Harry had never thought he looked so beautiful and handsome all at once.

Harry scooted over to him and as Draco opened his eyes Harry climbed atop him, completely naked and uncovered. He bent one leg that rested against Draco's thigh and hip and the other leg was atop the blond's leg that was partially covered in the silk sheet. Harry smiled at him as they locked eyes.

"You want to try some of that cake?"

Draco breathed out deeply and raised both arms to push his hair out of his face. "Go ahead."

Harry smiled and waved his wand so the cake floated up to where they were. Harry took a chunk of it and then brought his fingers toward Draco's lips. The blond stared at him briefly with a questioning look, but he parted his lips. Harry slipped the cake into his mouth and the blond ate it. Harry then slid his fingers from Draco's mouth.

"How is it?" Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Good. You surprise me. I didn't realize you liked it rough."

The blond's lips curled widely.

"Sure you do. Remember our make-up-sex those couple of times? You were rough then," Harry said, raising an eyebrow back.

Harry then took a piece of cake and ate it. It was sweet and melted like Butterbeer in his mouth. But then there was a chocolate and strawberry mix that also took over his taste buds.

"Mmm…," Harry said. "This is really good."

"Of course. It's one of the best known resorts," Draco said, resting his hands behind his head.

Harry smiled and then trailed his hand down to where the silk sheet lay partially covering the blond's body beneath him. Harry's fingers touched the silky material, feeling the blond's smooth skin beneath it. Harry could tell Draco was becoming aroused and the blond gave him a sly look.

"You better not tease me unless you plan to do something."

"I wouldn't dare tease you," Harry said, grinning. "But…," he said trailing a hand down toward Draco's penis. He touched the part of the blond's crotch that was covered in the silk and rubbed his fingers across it. The blond's penis hardened and Draco chest rose with shallow breaths.

"Harry," Draco warned.

Harry stopped momentarily, stunned that Draco had said his first name. Although he still called him Potter at times, Draco was definitely becoming closer with verbalizing his feelings. Hopefully one day Draco wouldn't say Potter at all. But Harry was just glad that they were finally back together. Harry smiled at him.

"I just like the feel of you through silk. It's very…tempting," Harry said, rubbing his fingers up and down the side of Draco's penis, the side that was still covered by the silk sheet.

Draco's cheeks began to flush with desire and he stared at Harry with intense silver-blue eyes.

"I hope you're going to do something about this, Potter."

"And what would you like, Draco?"

The blond raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"How about fixing the problem you caused with your mouth," Draco suggested with a slightly seductive tone.

Harry grinned and then bent down to kiss Draco's chest. "If that's what you want."

He then continued kissing down Draco's chest and the blond arched his back when Harry hit sensitive places. Harry lowered himself down Draco's body until he got to the blond's waist where the silk sheet was still covering him partially. Harry lips trailed down the silk across the side of Draco's penis and as he did so the silk sheet came off, leaving Draco exposed. Draco breathed in heavily as Harry's mouth brushed across his growing erection. Remembering how much more excited he was when he couldn't see, Harry lifted up and grabbed the sheet.

"I think it might be more fun if you just relax," Harry said, smiling as he pulled the sheet up over the blond's body up to his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and Harry could hear the desire in his tone.

"Taking care of the problem," Harry said. "Now spread your legs."

The blond did so, spreading his legs even though they were covered by the thin silk sheet. Harry then went down toward the blond's feet and then ducked under the sheet. Underneath the sheet, Harry felt the soft material over his back and head and was aroused when he saw Draco's bare spread legs and his arousal up close. Harry made sure to rub his fingers along Draco's inner thighs as he approached his destination.

He saw the blond's hips arch and he heard Draco breathing heavily in anticipation. Harry could already tell not being able to see what Harry was doing was exciting him further. His erection was already bulging, practically completely erect. Harry kissed Draco's inner thigh and he felt the blond tense up. He was probably gripping the sheets as Harry had done. After ghosting up over his hip, Harry finally trailed his lips over Draco's erection. He heard the blond groan.

Harry wanted to make it special so he did something that he had never done before. He bent down toward Draco's sensitive sacs and placed his mouth on them. The blond's body jerked and he groaned loudly in pleasure. His legs moved in a bit, but Harry continued to suck down his sacs and then toward the tip of his erection. Harry then moved forward and took the erection deep into his mouth, sucking hard. Draco groaned and his legs squeezed in around Harry.

Harry sucked hard, trailing his teeth gently down the blond's erection, watching it pulse and hearing Draco's breathless moans. Harry did this for some time until he realized Draco was close and then he pulled back a little. He heard the blond breathing deeply, probably frustrated that Harry didn't give him release. But Harry wanted to try one more thing…

Harry leaned back down, brushing his lips across the sacs again and then he went lower toward Draco's entrance. Harry trailed his tongue around the entrance and Draco's whole body tensed and he groaned loudly. The blond's legs tightened around Harry's body and Harry then pushed his tongue inside the blond's entrance.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed.

Harry felt the blond climax as it dripped onto him and Harry kissed the blond's hip before he finally pulled the sheet from off of them. He saw Draco with his head tilted back and fists clenching the sheets as he orgasmed. Harry waited until he was finished before waving his wand to clean up the mess. And then Harry lay his naked body atop Draco's. He could feel the blond's heart beating loudly in his chest. Draco eventually opened his eyes and Harry reached up and kissed his neck.

"You know, they have magical wizard Jacuzzi tubs that we could try later," Harry said, trailing his fingers up the blond's chest.

Draco's eyes were still dilated from pleasure and he was still breathing heavily.

"Did you like that?" Harry asked with a sly grin. He knew what the answer was.

"Not bad," Draco shrugged, breathing deeply.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling. "You know, Draco, we should do this more often. You know, taking vacations for just the two of us. I think that would help with the stress of Quidditch."

Draco slowly sat up and smirked in agreement. "If it'll mean not having to see Weasley as much we should do this as often as possible."

Harry laughed and climbed off him. "Yeah. This cake is really good." Harry then took another piece.

Draco moved to sit on the edge of the bed nearby where the cake was floating. He sat up silently as Harry took another bite of the delicious cake.

"I do…," Draco said quietly.

Harry turned his head to him and saw Draco looking away. "What?"

"I do…," Draco trailed off again and then shrugged his shoulders. "…You know," Draco hesitated, "…love you."

Harry almost dropped the piece of cake that was in his hand. Harry stared at the back of Draco's head for a split second with his eyes widened in both shock and awe. Harry then put the piece of cake down and crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pushing his bare chest against the blond's back. Harry then rested his head against Draco's shoulder.

"I love you too," Harry said quietly.

Harry hadn't expected Draco to be able to say it so soon. He wasn't sure if it was the wedding, or the fear that they almost lost one another again. Whatever happened, Harry's heart was fluttering violently in his chest. For one of the few times in his life, the other being when Sirius died, Harry felt tears come to his eyes. His nose tingled and he felt the tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall. He shut his eyes and continued to hug Draco gently.

He felt the blond's hand rest on his and he heard Draco snort lightly. "Let's not be too sappy, ok?"

Harry lifted his head and smiled, kissing the back of his neck. "Ok. After all, we've got the rest of our lives to be sappy, right?"

The blond turned around to face him and Harry could see his cheeks were a bit pink.

"You want to try the Jacuzzi?" Harry offered with a smile.

Draco shrugged and gave a small smile. "Why not."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Finally, everything was going as Harry had hoped. They had had some rough obstacles and Harry realized he had to work on some things as well as Draco. But so far, ever since they had escaped Cliodene's disturbing plot, things had been going smoothly.

Ron had been a little jealous that Harry had gotten married before him, but he would get over that soon, especially because that motivated him to start planning his proposal to Lillian. And so far, his friends seemed to have accepted Draco and he had accepted them. Ron and Draco wouldn't always get along, but that was to be expected. Nothing was ever perfect. And the Malfoys, having broken their House Arrest rules by Narcissa having contact with Cliodene (through the Greengrass' illegal dark pet, which could turn invisible and enter places without being detected. The Ministry had captured it, having found it in one of the underground chambers) and helping her with the plot against Harry and Draco, were to spend a few years in Azkaban before returning to House Arrest

Crabbe and Goyle had survived but much of their memory had been lost and they would be on bed rest for a long time. And then they, along with their parents who were found later on because they came to check on them, were soon confined to a separate Ministry building built for Slytherin families under House Arrest. Pansy and her family were also placed in the building under House Arrest. Cliodene Peakes and her family were soon discovered and they had more than one secret underground place. It was harder for the Ministry to find the parents at first, but they managed to track them down. They were also placed under House Arrest. And Cliodene was also charged with using a potion illegally. Harry and Draco decided not to press charges since she would be under House Arrest.

Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria and their family (one of the few remaining Pureblood Slytherins, like the Malfoys) were also found out. Apparently the Greengrass family was very close to the Malfoys and had been off the Ministry's radar for quite some time. In their secret underground places other Slytherins and illegal items were found. Everything there was taken by the Ministry and the Greengrass family was questioned with Veritaserum. They had also been in league with Voldemort, although they had so many ancient dark items passed down through their family that they were able to cover their part in it very well. Until now.

The Ministry had decided not to execute any of the Slytherin families and instead placed them under House Arrest on the condition that they do nothing illegal ever again. And they were carefully monitored. Should any of them slip up again, however, they would most likely be executed. The Ministry, having been forming a much stronger policy and expanding largely to prevent another Dark Age and another Dark Lord, like Voldemort, coming in, wanted to make sure that they were well prepared. And they wouldn't give any of the Slytherin families another chance. Daphne and Astoria were charged with attempted homicide so the parents agreed to House Arrest so they wouldn't have to go to Azkaban.

And Harry was certain that eventually the Ministry would discover the whereabouts of other Slytherins and soon, hopefully, all those in favor of Voldemort would be sought out and contained. That way the next generation of Hogwarts students, even though selected in Slytherin, would not be corrupted by the previous generations, especially the Slytherin Purebloods.

Overall, Harry was content with the way things were headed. And now that Draco had confessed his love and proposed, Harry knew that they were bound together, no matter what small arguments and other minor things came their way. As Harry and Draco got down off the floating bed and headed toward the beautifully large marble bathroom where the Jacuzzi was, Harry grasped Draco's hand in his. The blond glanced at him; his bright silver-blue eyes looked content and his fair face was still flushed (probably partly in anticipation for whatever they decided to do in the Jacuzzi) and Harry smiled at him. Draco raised an eyebrow, but there was a small smile on his lips. Draco didn't make any move to release their hands. Harry clutched Draco's hand tightly as they walked into bathroom suite. And for the first time in his life he was finally truly happy.

_**THE END**_

_**To Reviewers:**___

_So sorry __**Tilly-tally-tease**__ this is the end, because anything longer would just ruin the story. And yes! You found out what Lux Hall meant! It's the place where Harry and Draco finally got married! _

_And thank you __**Black Cat **__for having faith that there would be a good resolution! And I promise to update Pure Rhapsody as soon as possible! It might be delayed because I still have classes right now and I spent so much time working on this story to get it finished, but it'll be up soon in July. Check my profile for estimation dates! It might change a couple times, but it'll get posted eventually. There's only one chapter left _

_Thanks to _**Missy Padfoot, penguinGirl, Bethable, Yaeko, Pheonix Fire, Maegwin** and **Momo Yuki **_for sticking with me till the end! I'm really sorry I really had you all scared and depressed there. Hopefully you enjoyed the second part much better. I'm sorry I couldn't have posted everything at once. It was supposed to be a one-shot sequel, but it was over 70 pages so I had to split it up! Anyway, thanks again! _

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who has stayed with me from the beginning and even those that review after it's already completed. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the ending!**

_**Angelic Candy**_


End file.
